Emperor Through the Gate
by Arcanghulus
Summary: Andyval the Dragonborn, the newly proclaimed Emperor of Tamriel, has been bored of adventuring because he has become too powerful. Suddenly, he is asked by his council to investigate rumors of a foreign force on the continent. After finding a gate to the JSDF's Special Region, he meets all sorts new people. Finally, he can find the exciting adventure he has longed for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm going to base this Dragonborn off of one of my more 'successful' ones. On Xbox 360 I reached level 257 or something with a little bug that allowed me to instantly max out Alteration. Also, I think an OP character would be funnier in the long run. Also, his name is pronounced AN-DI-VAL not ANDY-VAL. Do not say 'DEE' it's more like the 'DI' in division.**

* * *

Being the Emperor of Tamriel was surprisingly easy. All Andyval did was re-instate the Elder council and be on his merry way. Sometimes a courier somehow found him in whatever Aedra-forsaken place that he was in to deliver summons the Council. One time he was in the Evergloam doing 'things' with Nocturnal and a courier knocked on the door. Honestly, how in the Nine Divines did he get there?

The most annoying part of being crowned as Emperor was how it happened. "Oh, you're technically Breton royalty, you have a claim","Oh, you're the Dragonborn, you have a claim", and most importantly "Oh, you were able to unite forces all across Tamriel and drive the Aldmeri Dominion back to the Summerset Ilse, you have a claim".

Andyval was slightly tempted to say that he killed the last Emperor to get out of it, but they would have probably twisted it because he was an Altmer puppet.

The only bonus was that he was able to use his position while adventuring. "I'm the Emperor, give me what I want," usually got most people to give him information, or allow him to take short cuts while questing.

It sucks that the Aldmeri Dominion stole everything from treasury. Damn near every septim he got went into filling it back up. Then again, he can just take from it whenever he wanted.

Currently, Andyval was riding Arvak to the Skyrim and Morrowind border. Some courier found him while he was on vacation, at his secret island retreat of the coast of Valenwood nonetheless, to tell him that there was an unidentified hostile force in the mountains between the two nations.

He had sighed and donned his heavily enchanted Ebony armor while giving a death stare to the courier. _Seriously what Daedra do the couriers worship that allow them to find anyone anywhere?_ he thought, _I'm going to have a 'nice friendly chat' with them. Shouldn't be too hard, most of the Daedra respect me_.

After hopping into Oblivion, saying hello to whichever Daerda's realm he showed up in, this time it was Sheogorath's, then hopping back into Nirn in Windhelm really cut down on the travel time. It actually surprised Andyval that the Daedra allowed him to do that nonchalantly and without sacraficing a goat or something. At least Sheo didn't ask him to stay for tea and fish sticks.

After traveling for half a day, Andyval started seeing the smoke from the enemies' campfires. He dismounted and snuck his way through the trees until he saw the encampment.

It was very orderly, the tents where in rows, and they even had latrines. The armor and camp reminded him of the Imperial Legion, but they flew a different flag. Most of the soldiers were huddled around fires, from the looks of it they weren't prepared for the cold. The most concerning part was the entrance to dwarven ruins. _Who knows what powerful artifacts they managed to find in there,_ Andyval thought.

The flag was unknown to him. It had a small hollow circle in the center with eight spokes going outwards from it. The four horizontal and vertical spokes were thin bars, and the four diagonal spokes were diamonds. The symbol was gold, and the field was crimson. _An invading or exploring nation? Or, a lesser noble throwing a fit and wanting to make his own province?_ Andyval speculated.

After running through a quick checklist of his stuff, he stepped out of the trees. After taking a few steps, one of the sentries spotted him and alerted the camp.

In seconds half of the camp surrounded Andyval, ready for action. _Seems like they got bored waiting,_ he thought. The one who seemed like the leader stepped forward and asked, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I am Andyval, Emperor of Tam-"

Before he could finish, one of the younger soldiers moved to strike him with a sword, shouting, "For Emperor Molt!" _Invading nation it is then,_ Andyval thought, his suspicions confirmed.

Before the soldier was even halfway through his strike Andyval was already in action, he first shouted, " **TIID KLO UL** " and time slowed to almost a standstill. Then, he casted a Blizzard spell then a Fire Storm spell, the usually three second long cast times seemed like milliseconds to the soldiers.

In seconds, most of the enemies were either dead, heavily burned, or partially frozen. _Why is everything so weak?_ Andyval thought glumly. Now, even the most legendary dragons lasted less than a minute against him. Nothing was a challenge anymore.

The enemies who weren't immediately killed or disabled either ran screaming into the dwarven ruins or started trying to attack him. Andyval casted Thunderbolts at those who attacked him.

In under a minute every enemy was dead, some were even disintegrated from the lightning. Andyval sighed and thought, _Can something please be a challenge? I haven't even used a 1,000th out of my magicka._

He mopped up the disabled soldiers and looted the camp, then made his way into the ruins. There was a small atrium, and the only thing after that was a staircase that led downwards. That whole fight reminded him of bandits. 'Hey see that guy that just killed a dragon? Let's rob him!' He sighed again, then started the descent.

* * *

When Andyval was nearing the bottom he felt something strange. A large concentration of magicka. _Dwarven possibly? Those weaklings didn't have any mages,_ he thought. Soon after, the floor leveled out and he saw it.

'It' looked like a large room. bisected evenly across the middle with a wall, but there was a large doorway of some sort through it. Around the doorway on his side was all sort of Dwemer machinery connecting to the frame of the door. On both sides, there were two buttons. The other side was a room that was a near mirror of his, except a lot more barren.

At the stairs on the other side were the soldiers that ran earlier. They had formed a phalanx at the bottleneck at the bottom of the stairs.

As calm as if he hadn't just slaughtered most of their forces, Andyval slowly walked over to them. When he passed through the threshold, he felt a tingling feeling. Then, he stopped about ten paces away.

"S-stand back monster! We sh-shall defend the Empire!" the soldier who was in charge declared.

At that Andyval laughed a little, then let out an audible sigh and said, "Silly children. You shouldn't worry about saving your empire. You doomed it the second you attacked me," and started casting Thunderbolts at them.

In seconds there was only one left. Curled up in a ball and sobbing surrounded by the bodies of his comrades. _Damnable enemies. Always weak,_ Andyval thought as he approached. Over the smell of ozone and burned flesh it hit him, _Too weak. the runt soiled himself_. Andyval reached down and grabbed him by the neck, then lifted him into the air.

"Look at me. Listen to me. You will go to your emperor as fast as possible and tell him these words, 'You have angered the last being you would ever want to. You have angered a god among men. There is nothing you can do to stop him. The only way to save yourself and your empire is an unconditional surrender'."

Andyval dropped him and said, "I'm going to give you a ten minute head start," and with that, the soldier climbed up the stairs as fast as he could. Andyval sighed for the fourth time that day, _Damnable adventuring. Not fun anymore when I instantly kill everything. Why can't I have an exhilarating fight for once? Much happier back then. Much more fun._

He summoned a small ten minute hourglass from his own personal slice of Oblivion, and set it on the floor. He went around collecting the gold coins from the dead, and noticed that they were different. No seal of Akatosh or bust of Tiber Septim. Instead, it had the symbol from their flags, and a bust of a different man. _Definitely an invading nation, they already have mass produced gold coins,_ Andyval thought, _Maybe something exiting will finally happen._

He looked back at the hourglass and saw that only two minutes has passed. Andyval leaned up against one of the walls and started juggling three small balls of fire, a trick from learned from Faralda.

Eight minutes later he dispelled the fire and started making his way up the stairs. _Why did the Dwemer have to make everything so far underground. The least they couldv'e done was make a lift,_ Andyval thought somewhere around the hundredth step.

A few minutes of climbing stairs later, he was in another atrium, like the one before. Bright light shown through the open doors, blinding his eyes. Andyval walked forward, taking his steps into a new land.

Once his eyes got used to the light, he was awestruck. He was a couple hundred feet up the slopes of a mountain, with a trail snaking back and forth down into a forest. The forest went on for miles, and past that rolling plains as far as the eye can see. The landscape reminded him of Falkreath and Whiterun. In the forest, there was a small village. It had nothing important, only wood and thatch houses, nothing important like a fort. Also, a small portion of the forest farther out was burned to the ground.

For the first time in what seemed like a while, Andyval smiled. A new land means new challenges. He set off for the village, and never looked back.

* * *

When Andyval arrived in the town something was wrong. People were packing everything they could, loading wagons, beasts of burden, anything. He stopped a woman running by him and asked what was happening.

"A dragon has attacked the elf village nearby! We need to flee!"

Andyval laughed a little at that, "Well, good thing I've killed countless dragons," he responded nonchalantly. At that, the woman looked at him like he was insane and ran off to wherever she was going before.

Andyval made his way though the town, a similar scene was occurring around every corner. When he entered an alley he saw one of the strangest sights ever. The normal parts of it were an injured girl, a mage, an injured horse, a tipped wagon, and a woman. That is where anything normal ended.

The mage and the woman were tending to the girl, and they sure were some of the strangest people he saw. The mage, a girl, had light blue hair. The woman was an oddity, black hair, facial features from an unknown race, strange green armor, and what Andyval presumed was a weapon that was stranger that the armor.

The horse reared up, about to trample the people. Andyval acted, and dual casted a Thunderbolt towards it.

* * *

Itami Youji was having a horrible day, hell, a horrible month. Those damn soldiers interrupted the anime convention he was waiting _months_ to go to! Then, he gets pulled through a gate into a fantasy world. Then, assigned to Recon Team Three to do some recon of the special area. After finding Coda village, then the destroyed elf village and an elf, they were helping evacuate Coda from an impending dragon attack.

The main road through town was already having a wagon train formed on it. Some of the squad was watching over and some were helping the civilians. Mari Kurokawa was currently giving first aid to a girl who was wounded by a wagon tipping, with the mage Lelei watching.

All of a sudden, the horse that was wounded sprung up and was about to trample them, but something Itami couldn't believe happened.

A bolt of _lightning_ shot out of the alley and disntegrated the horse into ashes before any of them could shoulder their rifles.

In the shock of the moment, a man clad in black armor with silver accents stepped out of the alley.

* * *

Andyval approached the the group of women, the mage and the woman were staring at him in shock. He casted Grand Healing, instantly causing the injured girl to be healed, but she was still unconscious. "Are you okay?" he asked them.

The mage girl shook off the confusion first, "Yes," she replied.

The woman however, was still out of it. _Both of the spells she witnessed probably shocked her,_ Andyval thought. He kneeled and then patted her cheek twice, "You, okay?" he asked again. When he did it, he heard rustling and slight gasps. He took a cursory glance around, and saw that there were more people with the same armor and weapons, all waiting for him to make a move.

She snapped out of her shock, blushing slightly with embarrassment, _At least I hope it's embarrassment,_ Andyval thought. And, with the proficiency of a young child, she replied shakenly, "Y-Yes."

"The girl is healed, who is your leader?" Andyval asked.

The woman raised her arm and pointed at a man, who really looked like he didn't want to be the center of attention. Andyval stood up, turned, then started walking towards the panicking man.

When Andyval reached him, he asked the poor guy, "Do you follow Emperor Molt?"

"No, we are enemies," the man said, with the same proficiency as the woman.

"Hah, good, if you were, I would have had to slaughter you all," Andyval nonchalantly told the man. And when he said that, the other soldiers started readying their weapons. To defuse the situation, he offered his hand for a handshake, and asked him, "What's your name? Name's Andyval, I'm an adventurer from Tamriel." _It may be useful to keep my... 'position' hidden for now,_ Andyval schemed.

The man jumped, and grasped Andyval's hand and shook it, "I'm Itami Youji, First Lieutenant of the JSDF, commander of Recon Team Three," with that the other soldiers relaxed. _Thank Talos,_ Andyval thought. "JSDF? Never heard of it before, where is it from?" he asked.

"We are from Japan, from a different world. We came through a gate that randomly appeared," at that Andyval perked up, "and this Tamriel, is it a neighboring nation, or under this empire's control?" Itami asked.

"Nah, I'm in the same boat as you, a different world. Tamriel is a continent, home to the Cyrodilic Empire. Currently at war with Emperor Molt because his troops attacked someone important," Andyval looked around, then asked, "Dragon problems, eh? I've killed quite a few in my lifetime. Need help?"

Itami looked at him confused, then said, "This dragon is much larger than nor-"

"Don't worry, once killed a dragon god. Can't be too hard," Andyval interjected.

At that, Itami was even more confused, "Okay... I guess help where ever you can?" Itami said.

"Alright, I'm not a people person, but I'll watch out for the dragon," and with that, Andyval turned around and went to walk away, but was quickly stopped by a petite woman from this 'JSDF'. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and, _By the divines those tits are huge,_ Andyval thought.

"How you dealt with the horse was so cool! Was that magic!?" She asked.

"Ye-"

Before Andyval could even finish, she asked another question, "What were those spells!?"

 _Damn she's energetic,_ he thought, "Thunderbolt and Grand Heal," he informed her.

Thankfully, before she could press further, an elderly man from the JSDF called over to her in a language not known to Andyval. She slouched morosely and said, 'hai', or whatever okay was for their language.

"Sorry about Kuribayashi, she's... odd," Itami apologized.

With that Andyval laughed, "Hah, not as bad as some people. Damn Sheogorath and damn his 'fish stick' or whatever it is." Itami stared at him with confusion at what he said, but shrugged and turned away.

* * *

After they left the village in their long convoy, with Andyval, some guy named Kurata, Itami, Kurokawa, and some elf girl in a vehicle that the JSDF told Andyval was a 'Humvee'.

Itami and Kurata were talking about some sort of thing in there language, and the words 'anime' and 'elf' kept coming up. From what Andyval was picking up, elf wasn't a natural word from their language, it sounded too different. "Ya know, where I'm from there's five different races of elves, Altmer, Dunmer, Bosmer, Orsimer, and Falmer. There was another, the Dwemer, but they dissappeared ages ago. Hell, my race, Breton, is technically half Altmer," Andyval calmly said.

With that Itami and Kurata gasped and started asking rapid-fire questions. A few minutes later, Kurata stopped the Humvee and said, "Um, sir, theres a gothic lolita wielding a giant axe in the middle of the road."

"Gothic lolita!" Itami shouted.

"Looks can be deceiving, I once met a talking dog that was actually a servant to the Daedric Prince of trickery. Hell, werewolves and vampires aren't that much different from normal people," Andyval said, and everyone looked at him like he was insane when he said that.

"Okay then? Let's try seeing what she wants," Itami suggested. And with that, Andyval and Itami got out and approached the girl.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Technically my second story, but my first published fanfiction. Putting it here so nobody sees it and gets put off. I have a chapter of a Gate/Halo crossover already written out, but haven't had the balls to publish it. Might as well now. More comfortable with this one, because it's 'untreaded water', there's no other Skyrim/Gate crossovers to compare this to.**

 **I haven't had much experience with writing, so it may seem a little flat.**

 **Review want you think. Name suggestions would be amazing, I'm not that good with that.**

 **Don't know if or when this will get updated, but reviews, favs, and follows will hasten the process.**

 **Next chapter** _ **may**_ **go up to, or past Itallica. There will also be some relationship and character developement with Andyval.**

 **I have lots planned out for this one. Planned way past the political diet, which most authors haven't even reached that point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Surprised this was received so fast and so well, got a few favs, follows, and reviews within 2 hours on a weekday during the morning. I'm a man of my word, it has hastened the process.**

 **Someone mentioned dragon armor. I personally like Ebony more, it's a lot more cleaner and is said to be the 'crystalised blood of the gods' in the lore. Don't worry, different armors and clothes will make appearances.**

 **You guys think the Dragonborn is OP? In Dragon Age Inquisition, a Knight Enchanter can pretty much be immortal and solo anything in the game. Inquisition/Gate crossover anyone? I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet. I already have a scenario for one, and may write about it once I catch up to the end of the anime's season two.**

* * *

"Where do you come from? Where are you going?" the little girl asked in a voice someone her age shouldn't possess, it had a sensual tone.

"I'm Andyval an adventurer from the Cyrodilic Empire," and, "I'm Itami Youji, First Lieutenant of the JSDF, commander of Recon Team Three, we are heading to Alnus Hill," were Andyval's and Itami's replies.

"It's the oracle! The oracle!" cries for the children were heard as they ran up to her and started... praying?

The girl listened politely to the villagers' story, then turned back to the duo, and still with a voice like she was trying to seduce something, "I am Rory Mercury, Rory the Reaper, one of the apostles of Emloy. What is this 'Jay Es Dee Ef' and where is this empire you speak of?" she asked.

Itami explained what the JSDF was, while Andyval's mind was in overdrive. _Apostle means that there's a religion, which means more gods. Will they be more aligned with the Aedra or Daedra? Her moniker makes it lean towards the Daedra. Great. How will I contact them and how will I win their favor? I need to know, I need to make sure they aren't on Molt's side,_ Andyval rapidly thought one after another _._

"- we came from different worlds, right Andyval?"

"Yes," he replied, _Thank god he ended with a yes or no question, I wasn't listening._

After Itami explained who they were, Rory stepped forward to get a closer look of Andyval. She stood close, two feet away, staring up at his ebony helmet. Still in the tone she shouldn't have, she told him, "I can sense it, you have killed hundreds of thousands. But not one was a murder, all of them were justified in a way. And even deeper, your soul is not human. Hundreds of powerful souls are melded with yours. And what's this? A little parasite with the essence of a dog? You're an enigma. One that I intend to unwrap."

With that said, Itami started backing away. Andyval stared back down at her. _How can she tell I'm a werewolf and Dragonborn? And does she mean by unwrap? ...Nope!_ he thought. Even though she couldn't see it, he smiled and lied to her, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an ordinary human."

"I like it when they play hard to get." _NOPE NOPE NOPE_ , Andyval panicked, his mind scrambling to come up with anything.

"We have to get going, no telling when the dragon will strike," Itami said. _Thank you for the rescue_ , Andyval rejoiced. "May I come with?" Rory asked.

Before Andyval could even say no, Itami replied with yes.

* * *

The ride after that was even more awkward after than. Kurata and Itama continued talking in their language about 'anime' and 'gothic lolitas' and arguing every so often. In the back, Kurokawa watched over the unconscious elf girl. No one came to Andyval's rescue when Rory sat next to him and grabbed his arm, forcing it into her nonexistent chest. Even though he tried shaking her off, her grip was like a dragon's jaw, and she never let go.

 _This reminds me of when Sanguine turned into a busty woman and tried to seduce me. Equally as annoying,_ Andyval reminisced, _At least Sanguine had tits, though._

The convoy stopped for a short lunch brake, then continued on. The nearby landscape slowly shifted from prairie to more of a desert setting, some of the hills forming cliffs. "We're approaching Roche Hill," Kurata informed them. Him and Itami have long since stopped talking about anime, and opted for silence. Although, they gave the occasional protest that Andyval was lucky to receive Rory's affection.

Itami looked back at the sun and jumped. "Dragon!" he shouted.

 _By the Nine he's huge!_ Andyval thought, _Well I did kill a dragon god of destruction. This shouldn't be any harder._ The dragon was also different than Nirn dragons. Instead of two legs and the wings acting as the other two for walking, this one had four legs, and the wings also had impromptu hands at one of the joints. Also, it could have eaten Alduin for a snack.

The dragon had approached the rear of the convoy, and had already started torching the wagons at the end. The JSDF vehicles turned left off the road, into a flat area of land, while shooting the dragon with there weapons to attract it.

Andyval and Rory looked at their weapons with wonder. The JSDF's forefingers were contracting and loosening. And each time they did so, a small explosion came from the tip of the weapon, and a corresponding spark would appear somewhere on the dragon. They did no visible damage to the dragon though, they only enraged it.

The dragon started following the JSDF vehicles, leaving the rest of the convoy behind. Andyval got up and moved to the back door and opened it. "What are you doing! Stay in the vehicle!" Kurokawa shouted at him.

Andyval stopped, turned to her, and said, "I have waited years for a challenge like this. I was able to slaughter everything where I came from with ease. I am fighting it."

"You can't you'll get killed. What can you even do to it?" She asked.

Andyval laughed and said in a humorous tone, "I'm going to shout at it, then eat it's soul!"

And with that, he shouted, "For Talos!" and he jumped out the door.

* * *

Andyval landed with a roll and immediately went into action when he got up. " **MUL QAH DIIV** " With that, spectral armor formed over him and his shouts were even stronger. " **JOOR ZAH FRUL** " With that, the dragon gained a blue aura, and was forced to land. " **STRUN BAH QO** " With that, storm clouds formed, a heavy downpour started, and lightning came down a few times a second. It never hit an ally or civilian, but always hit the dragon. _Thank you Hermaeus Mora for Champion's Insight,_ Andyval quickly thought.

He then dual casted Ebony Flesh, which paired with Dragon's Aspect and his armor and it's enchantments, made him nearly invincible. The dragon landed facing towards him, with the JSDF on the other side of it already, because of how fast they were moving. Andyval started to prepare his main attack, his favorite spell. He charged up a dual cast of Lightning Storm, the three seconds agonizingly slow.

When it finished, he shot a beam of electricity at the dragon, burning the scales and sending the current through the dragon's body. He aimed straight at the center of it's chest, breaking the scales from the force of the spell, then burned the flesh underneath. The dragon tried to stop him, it breathed fire directly at him, but it just rolled over his spells, barely doing any damage.

There was a flash at one of the JSDF's vehicles, and a trail of smoke leading towards the dragon. _They missed! That attack won't hit the dragon!_ Andyval thought. Rory threw her axe at the dragon, causing a shockwave. The dragon spun around to face this new foe, hitting Andyval with his tail in the process, and sending him flying.

* * *

Before he hit a nearby cliff, the dragon's left arm was blasted off by the JSDF. Before he got up, the dragon has already flown away. Before he was able to hit it with another Dragonrend, it was out of range.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, furious his fight got away. _Avoid Death was activated there. Finally a challenge. Finally what I have longed for. And it flies away with it's tail between it's legs,_ he thought, seething in anger.

Itami's vehicle drove towards him, the other two heading towards the convoy. Andyval got up and started to walk towards them to meet them half way. "How are you even alive!?" Kurokawa shouted at him, not even waiting for the Humvee to come to a stop, "You should be a red stain on that cliff!"

"The spell Avoid Death and multiple other effects. Damn it!" Andyval shouted.

Kurokawa ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "You need to stay still! I need to check you for injuries!" she shouted at him.

Andyval looked at her, brushed her hands off of him, and casted Grand Heal a few times. "Perfectly fine, I have a dragon to kill," he said, as he forced his way past her in the direction that the dragon fled to.

"No! You're injured! You need medical attention!"

"For the first time in years I finally have a foe worthy to fight me. I have waited for _years_ to fight a strong opponent. My blood is flowing, and you won't stop me," he was fuming at this point.

And then Rory had to step in, "Your's isn't the only blood that is flowing, watching you fight was _exhilarating_ ," she quipped with a blush on her face.

Andyval was so close to attacking Rory. His one chance to fight a worthy foe wasted. _Because of her_. He was about to summon a sword and lop off that smiling, blushing head. He was about to attack, but stopped. His swung his sight over to the dragon, a fading speck in the sky. _I can't do anything now,_ he thought.

 _She did not mean any harm. I need to calm down, it would be best to have these people as allies. When they are unneeded, I can do what I want,_ he thought quickly. He looked at the setting sun and slowed his breathing.

 _Sky above, voice within. Sky above, voice within,_ Andyval thought over and over again.

This relaxation technique was taught to him by the Greybeards, and it worked surprisingly well. After around the seventh repetition, Itami approached him. "Andyval, what the hell happened?"

Andyval took a deep breath, and began telling them, "I have longed for a good fight. I was winning this one, until _she_ distracted it. If _she_ hadn't, I would have had it's soul already."

Everyone nearby looked at him in shock. They always thought of him as even headed and calm, but this was odd. "Come on, let's bury the dead," he said. No one objected to that.

* * *

After the ceremony for the dead, Kurokawa approached Andyval, looked at her feet, and said, "I'm sorry for stopping you."

Andyval didn't even look at her. He sighed and replied, "It's not your fault. The Daedric Prince of The Hunt, Hircine, gave his 'blessing' to me. It manifested as a want to battle strong foes." Not totally true, but not far from the truth. _Sighing again? Seems I have two moods, sighing and itching for a fight, and nearly uncontrollable bloodlust,_ he speculated.

Kurokawa shuffled her feet a little, surprised it went so easily. "Back in the Humvee, you said you would eat the dragon's soul. What did you mean?" She asked.

Andyval looked at her confused, and let out a low laugh, she wasn't prepared for what he said next, "Where's the fun in giving away one of my many secrets?" _Thank god they couldn't hear the Thu'um over the fighting_ , he thought with relief.

Before she could press any further, Itami approached Andyval. "The civilians have left us to go on. I was wondering if you could return to Fort Alnus with us, Lieutenant General Hazama would probably like to speak wtih you personally," Itami informed him.

Andyval thought for a little, but eventually said, "As the only diplomat to Tamriel, I guess I have to accept." _I swear he's smirking underneath that helmet,_ Kurokawa thought.

* * *

"They drove off a fire dragon?!" The drunkards in the tavern asked simultaneously. The waitress replied, "Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Bullshit, you expect us to believe you!" The drunkards exclaimed, laughing at the waitress's annoyance. She huffed, then went onto the next table.

Piña Co Lada and her knights were currently wondering if it was true. "The rumors are spreading like wildfire, mercenaries in green and a mage in black armor, while rescuing the people of Coda, fended off a fire dragon!" Hamilton informed them with excitement.

Norma said, "There's many different types of dragons-"

"This was a Fire Dragon! I saw it with my own eyes!" The waitress exclaimed as she arrived their table. After a quick bribe, Hamilton got the woman to inform them more.

"When we were escaping they saved us. The men in green were in large vehicles, that moved on their own, with weapons that casted magic! The mage in armor was different, but strong. He _shouted_ at the dragon, causing it to land! He then _shouted_ at the sky, causing it to downpour and shoot lightning! Then, he shot a beam of lightning at the dragon, carving away his scales and burning the flesh underneath! The apostle of Emloy threw her axe at it, causing it to spin around, and look at the men in green behind it. The dragon hit the mage with his tail while turning, and sent him _flying_ into a cliff, but he didn't die! Then the men in green casted a spell on the dragon, blowing off one of the dragon's arms!"

Piña and her knights looked at each other. "Surely she was sleeping and dreamed-," Norma started but was cut off, "I swear it is true! Ask the other refugees, they'll say the same thing!" The woman nearly yelled at him.

 _This is concerning_ , Piña thought, _the men in green were enough. Now this 'mage in black armor' entered and is able to shrug off a direct hit from a fire dragon. I need to make peace before any of this gets worse._

Piña thought back to yesterday. A member of her father's army had come back from an expedition, raving about an 'Emperor Demon' in black armor. He said that the demon could control time and the forces of nature, causing explosions and blizzards, and summoning lightning to slaughter all of his comrades. The demon gave the soldier a message to her father, demanding an unconditional surrender.

Immediately after the soldier finished his report, her father told his retainers, and his children who were present, to swear that one word of what he said wouldn't leave the room.

Piña put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, _If this mage is the 'Emperor Demon' and he is allied with the men in green, the empire is doomed._

* * *

When Recon Team Three returned to base, everyone who wasn't JSDF was surprised. There were large, long snouted, box shaped vehicles moving along on a patrol or exercise. There were metal contraptions flying through the air. Most of the people were awestruck, but Andyval had a different idea.

"Is that one immune to electricity? How does that one fair against explosions?" He asked Itami all sorts of questions on their machines of war, but Itami didn't know the answer to them.

Once they entered the base, they stopped and dismounted. The refugees, including Rory, Lelei, and the elf, were separated from the Recon Team and held in a sort of plaza. "Andyval, wait an hour, then follow Kuribayashi to Hazama's office," Itami sighed, "And I'll go get yelled at."

While walking through the clean halls, Kuribayashi started asking as many questions as he was earlier, but instead, she was doing it much faster. "What spells did you use while fighting the dragon? How did you make it rain? Do you know why it landed? How did you survive getting hit?" halfway through Andyval stopped and stared at her. When she noticed he wasn't following, she apologized.

"Lightning storm and Ebony Flesh. Magic to the rest," he replied, and started walking again. _She really is energetic,_ he thought.

When they reached Hazama's room, they waited outside for a bit. A tall man with styled black hair and glasses opened the door and walked out. He nodded to Kuribayashi, but raised an eyebrow at Andyval. He held the door open for Andyval, who went through.

General Hazama looked ordinary, he was middle aged and had short brown hair, with a matching mustache and thick eyebrows. "Take a seat," he said. Andyval did so. "Now Itami's report says that you are from a different nation, and world. Is that true?"

"Yes, I am from the Cyrodilic Empire, on the continent of Tamriel, on the planet of Nirn. I was investigating rumors of soldiers, who were Emperor Molt's, and found the gate they entered through."

The general and Andyval went back and forth for a few minutes easily, up until the dragon attack. "Now, this is where reports vary, but some of my soldiers and some of the refugees said you 'shouted' three times and caused things to change. The first made you glow, the second looked like it forced the dragon to land, the third created a severe storm. What was that?"

Andyval told him a half truth, "Magic."

Through his speech skills, the general's lack of knowledge, or shear luck, the General bought it. "Okay good enough. Just clarifying the rough spots. But now, I have a proposition for you," Hazama offered.

"Terms?"

"You live here in Alnus, you're free to go, and you don't have many responsibilities. I have a feeling Recon Team Three is going to attract all sorts of trouble, so you'll go with them to get them out of it. Also, if the Japanese Government wants to talk to a diplomat for Tamriel, so you'll be the one and only person they talk to. We'll give you the essentials to live, and whatever you need to continue your crafts. Deal?" He said as he offered his hand.

Andyval thought for a moment, _If I ally with them, I can figure out how their weapons work, then make them to my troops. And if what Hazama said is true about Itami and his team, I'll possibly find that dragon._ "Deal," he said, and reached out and shook Hazama's hand to seal the contract.

"Great! When we have time, we'll ask you all about your homeland. Also, when the rooms are built, you'll have number 5, we've paired you with someone you should be able to talk to. Currently, pick whatever unclaimed bunk there is, and fall asleep."

"Actually, I need to inform the council back in Cyrodil. They don't know what happened and don't know that they are currently at war, and technically have new allies," Andyval said while reaching into his personal slice of Oblivion. When he did so, Hazama's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped when he saw the portal.

Adyval pulled out a petty soul gem and set it on the desk. "This is enchanted so that when it's broken, I'll know immediately. Use it when Itami and his squad are leaving to tell me to come back," he told the general.

Before Hazama could reply, Andyval mentally grabbed his connection to Oblivion, and pulled it over him. With a noise that can't be described, an Oblivion portal engulfed him, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

In the middle of library at a crossroads between the shelves, a portal opened. When it went away, Andyval was left in it's wake. _I really wish I could have seen his reaction to that,_ he thought. Only extremely talented mages could pull off that spell, and he is the best of the best.

He looked all around him, there were bookshelves around him, going on endlessly. And when he looked up, there were cat walks on the shelves, going upwards infinitely, with no ceiling in sight.

"Apocrypha?" Andyval guessed. Usually, Hermaeus Mora's realm was sickly looking. Stone was the only thing that compromised the buildings, everywhere there was a sea of black goop, and the books were haphazardly stacked. This time, wood was the primary material, and the books were placed neatly on shelves. Andyval focused on the large magical power nearby, and started making his way towards it.

It was a common courtesy that whenever someone visits a Daedra's realm to travel, they ask the owner if they need anything. It was the price for using this Daedra's realm. The person gets to travel quickly, and the Daedra gets something done. It's a win-win situation. There was no way to tell which realm the traveler will be put in, so it's a good idea to stay in good graces with all of the Princes.

This was better than some times. One time, he was in a nightmare in Vaermina's realm. Another time, he dropped into a pit full of spiders in Namira's realm. Some times, he materializes in the middle of mass orgies in Sanguine's realm. The worse ones were when he entered Sheogorath's realm. Sometimes, he ended up in things he couldn't explain.

After what seemed like half an hour of walking, Andyval came up to the owner of the realm. He was an old man wearing reading glasses and sage robes, and he had a beard that rivaled that of the Graybeards'. Currently, the man was sitting in a simple chair at a desk, in a clearing in the shelves. He was reading a book titled, _The Mind of Shalidor._ "Hermaeus Mora I presume," Andyval said with a slight bow.

Mora looked up, shocked that anyone was with him. "How did you get here? This is my personal room. There can't be any access from the known realms," the prince said. "Unless..."

"You're right, I found a new realm," Andyval replied. "Want information of it? A payment for this travel?" He asked. When Mora heard that, he quickly forced his way into Andyval's mind, looking through the memories of the past two days.

"Interesting, I'll have to inform the other Princes. Stay away from the apostle, there's more to her than meets the eye," Mora said.

Andyval and Mora sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. "I'm surprised that's you. Not you know," Andyval raised his hands to shoulder level and twiddled his fingers. "Tentaclely," he said

"You know that Daedric Princes can change forms, Sanguine already showed you that," Mora replied. "Tentacles are horrible at turning pages. The next time you come hear, you'll give me more knowledge on the JSDF and their world as the price. Have fun on your... escapades," Mora said, and looked back to the book he was reading.

The ride back into reality was simpler, although it took an even stronger mage to get out than in. Think of the place you want to be, and force yourself out of Oblivion. But, it could only be done with places of importance, like a city, a dungeon, the JSDF's base, a shrine, or the chamber of the Elder Council. Andyval thought of his destination, and he was consumed by another portal.

* * *

The members of the Elder Council, which comprised of one representative of each nation, an orc for their strongholds, the Treasurer, and the General of the Armies.

The Elder Council chamber was different from before the Aldmeri Dominion disbanded the Council. The floor was flat, instead of indented, and the giant semicircular table was instead replaced with a hemicircle one. The opening of the table was pointing towards the doors into the chamber, so anyone that wished to speak with the council stood in the middle of the room. The Emperor's empty chair was at the middle of the semicircle, with the General and Treasurer's chairs flanking his. The representatives filled in the rest of the chairs along the wings of the table.

Currently, they were currently negotiating with a member of the Thalmor. "We would like to receive reparations for the war crimes committed by the new Emperor to the Thal-," the Altmer said, but was interrupted by a portal appearing next to him, which left the Emperor in it's wake.

Andyval looked around saw the Thalmor member, and pointed at the door. "Out," he said.

"No! I have waited weeks for this hearing! You shall pay for the crimes you have committed against the Thalmor-," the Altmer shouted at him, but was interrupted.

"I made the Thalmor pay for their crimes against Tamriel. You're lucky I didn't root out the rest of you vermin. _Out. Now_ ," Andyval seethed.

The Altmer paled, and left. Andyval turned to his council, and said, "You won't believe what I've been up to!" with a laugh. The Elder Council groaned, _This is going to be a long day_ , they collectively thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not up to Italica, but this is needed. Had to let the dragon escape, you guys know why.**

 **Review what you think, I'll wait a bit and write the next chapter after I get some feedback. I need to rewatch the anime first though.**

 **I uploaded this chapter, but forgot the line breaks. Whoops. Took it down, added them, and re-uploaded it.**


	3. Chapter 3

For once in the many years the Elder Council was silent.

"So you discovered not one, but two new lands?" Liliah, the Dunmer representative asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup," Andyval replied calmly.

"And we're at war with another empire, and we have new allies that have weapons we've never seen?" Gaius the Imperial representative asked.

"Sounds about right," Andyval replied with the same tone as before.

"And it never dawned on you to tell us that you discovered the new lands _before_ you threw us into the fray?" Kalanar the Altmer representative asked.

"Tullius told me to act like an Emperor, so I did!" Andyval exclaimed and all eyes turned to the old General. Tullius sighed, leaned back in his chair, and said tiredly, "If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have told you to do so. And this JSDF, do they even know you're an Emperor?"

"About that... I thought it would be more fun to keep information about myself hidden."

"This isn't a game Andyval! You're an Emperor now! The fate of Tamriel rides on your shoulders!" Tullius shouted, slamming hist fist down on the table, shocking the other members. He continued on, "How will we fair against the JSDF?"

"We'd be obliterated. When I was approaching their base, I saw what there weapons did to people wearing armor like ours, it wasn't pretty. Hell, even I'd be hard-pressed to fight them. If they catch me by surprise, I wouldn't know what hit me," Andyval informed his council. They all looked troubled, some thinking to themselves, some conversing with their neighbors.

The Kalanar was the first to speak up, "Do you have a plan?"

"He never has a plan, we have to force him to act like an Emperor," Gaius said.

Andyval scoffed, "Of course I do." He then did something that none of them were ever expecting from him.

He took charge.

"Fenrar," he said while looking at the Nord representative, "Send word to the Companions to spread the 'gift' to all it's members, then prevent anything from coming through the Gate. It's a natural bottleneck, they should be able to do it. Also, send word to the College to gather their best minds, and have them analyze how it works."

"Liliah," Andyval said while turning to look at her, "Do whatever you can to get Neloth Telvanni to lead the mages, he's a master at enchantments."

"Agum," he said while looking at the Orc representative, "Send word to Narzulbur to reinforce the Companions with their warriors, and to send their best miners."

He then said to them all, "I want a few trading caravans to be made, only human races, no beast or mer. The commoners and JSDF don't care, but the nobles distrust any other race. Have them go across and trade goods from here for ones from there, and gather information along the way. Once they hear something good, have them head to Fort Alnus and tell me, or to return to the Gate and inform whoever's there. Do not let them use any Septims, only gold from the other side. And whatever they do, do not let them tell anyone I'm the Emperor."

"Tullius," he said while turning his gaze to the General, "How are the legions doing?"

Tullius shook off his shock and replied, "Still a little diminished from the war and spread thin from the peacekeeping efforts."

"If you can, have some engineers go to the valley by the entrance of the ruins that hold the Gate. Have them build a wall, then a killing field of traps, then another wall. Have the Miners from the Orcs mine the stone for the walls. Also, pair two squads to each trading caravan. Brynjolf," his gaze shifted to his Treasurer, "Will the treasury be able to support this?"

"With all the odd jobs you did, most certainly," the Nord replied.

"That's all, you have your jobs. Council dismissed," Andyval ordered, after finally taking up his role as Emperor.

All but one of the members were surprised. They usually had to force him to do anything, he was only interested in adventuring. The only one who wasn't surprised, Brynjolf, had his normal smirk though, not surprised that he came up with this. After all, Andyval had brought the Thieves Guild back.

"I need to see if I can get a spell from Tolfdir. If you have any questions, find me back at my quarters," Andyval said, while walking out the door.

* * *

When he was crowned, Andyval immediately changed the way his Empire ran at the national level. He hand picked new representatives from each race, a General, and a Treasurer. All of them were people he could trust, and people who both cared not just for their nation's, but the Empire's well-being as well.

The representatives also acted as 'right-hand men' to the rulers of their respective nations, corresponding and listening to their wishes and requests. This system allowed the rulers to focus on their own nations, while also keeping an eye on and giving input on the state of the Empire.

His General of the Armies, Tullius sided with him even before he took the Empire back from the Aldmeri Dominion. Andyval helped the Stormcloaks take Skyrim, and when he reached Solitude, he gave Tullius a choice. Die, or help me take back the Empire. Tullius helped him, asking the Generals of the other legions to turn on the Thalmor simultaneously. After months of planning, it worked well.

His Treasurer Brynjolf, was the oddest of the bunch. Andyval knew him back from his days in the Thieves Guild, and he knew how to handle his coin. After a lot of 'pleases' and asking Nocturnal to demand her Nightingale to take the position, Brynjolf did so. Since the Andyval and Brynjolf weren't there, Delvin and Vex in charge.

He also made it so this new Elder Council could govern without him, but he still had the responsibility to break ties in votes and nudge them in the right direction. He did all this so he could go back to adventuring.

Instead, the council he trusted had other plans for him. He could still adventure, but it had to be within the Empire and only for nobility. He did so, and raised the Empire's popularity in two ways. One way with the nobles, who were glad to support him after there disputes were solved. And one way with the commoner, who rejoiced when he visited and were happy to see the Empire restored to power. Most of the Septims he gained from the odd jobs went straight to the treasury, which was sacked by the Aldmeri Dominion.

* * *

While not a spell, Andyval got what he wanted, an enchantment. When he became Emperor, he made Tolfdir the head of the Synod. The elderly mage removed the politics from the group within a few weeks. Now, the group of mages worked fast, churning out new spells and enchantments faster than they could be tested.

Andyval was walking back to his quarters when Tullius stopped him at a crossroad in the hallways, and said, "I hope you know, returning now would be bad. They're all waiting for you at your quarters. Walk with me."

Andyval and Tullius headed in the opposite direction. "What more can you tell me about the JSDF?" Tullius asked him.

Andyval grimaced and said, "Their weapons are a mystery. I don't know what type of metals they can go through, but they can sure as hell ingore steel. They have self-propelled machines of war, some that even fly. The only hope we have against those are mages. They could possibly shock them, hurting the drivers, or use Fireball to knock them out of the sky with force."

The grimace spread to Tullius. "Dark days ahead of us. Any word from the Daedra or the Aedra? You're the only one that can easily communicate with them," he asked.

"No, I've only spoken with Hermaeus Mora, and even the Prince of Knowledge doesn't know," Andyval replied. He then asked, "How is the peacekeeping going?"

Tullius' expression lightened, "Better for once, the Dunmer and Argonians have started peace talks, Elsweyr is slated to be unified within a month or two, but High Rock is still a little bumpy, new monarchs do that. With that stunt you pulled earlier, the Thalmor's influence will degrade even further. Maybe even to the point the they give control back to the royal family."

"Finally those vermin will be extinguished," Andyval said, a slight smile forming. His expression hid what he thought about his homeland. _I'm sorry for leaving the throne, it had to be done,_ he thought morosely.

"What are you going to do now?" Tullius asked.

"When the JSDF's leader requires my assistance, I'll return there and help. I'll try getting one of their weapons for reaserch," Andyval said.

Tullius' face lit up at that. "If you do we may stand a chance! Please, what ever you do, you must get one of their weapons," he said, while they came back to where they came from, having walked around the circular palace. "I guess this is where we part ways, have fun with the representatives," Tullius said with a smile on his face.

Andyval sighed, said his goodbyes, and went into the fray.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Andyval finally made it through the door of his quarters. All of the representatives were endlessly asking him questions. "Are there going to be any diplomats from the JSDF?", "Can my nation expand through the gate?", "Who are you, and what did you do with the Emperor?", and "Will my nation receive reparations for helping?" were all the common questions at first, then it devolved into asinine ones.

Andyval looked at his bed and noticed the person, or rather the Daedra, in it. "Hello, Andy," Nocturnal said, she was laying down, her back againt a mountain of pillows and the headboard. She was wearing her usual garb, but with the cowl down. Also, she made her appearance younger, maybe to around his age. "Seems you've been up to no good."

"Please don't call me Andy," Andyval said, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I'll stop calling you Andy when you stop calling me Nocty," she replied, her tone humorous. "As for what I'm doing, well, what do two adults do in a bedroom alone?"

"Whatever you want from me, no, Nocty. I'm tired and I want to sleep," he stated.

"I'm not surprised, all the things you have been doing. Mora told me, I'm interested in something there," she said, a smile creeping across her face.

"Nope," Andyval replied.

"Oh, I know my favorite Nightingale can do it, you won't even need to steal anything. You'll just need to ask politely, and she'll give it to you," she said.

"Nope," Andyval replied again.

She asked again, "Please?"

Andyval sighed, "What is it?" He asked.

"Rory's axe-," before she could even finish, he shouted, "Nope!"

"Oh, come on, I'll do anything! It's a powerful artifact-," she started, but was stopped.

"No. I will not converse with her. I will not ask her for any favors. How would you even expect me to do it?" he asked her.

"Well maybe, you could offer to do the 'horizontal tango' with her-," Nocturnal started.

"NOPE!"

"But she already likes you-"

"She's what, twelve years old? I'm not going to jail to feed your hoarding habits!" Andyval exclaimed.

"Actually she's 961 years old," Nocturnal informed him.

"Yeah, I thought so, another Babette! I won't do it," he said.

Nocturnal frowned, then smiled and said, "Next time you use my realm to travel, I'll take her axe as a price." When finished, she opened a portal and returned to the Evergloam.

Andyval sighed, stripped off his armor, and laid down on the bed. _Problem with getting too close to the Daedra is that their true colors and personalities start shining,_ he mused, _Gaze long into the abyss, and it wants you to sleep with people._

* * *

After a week, Andyval felt a burning twinge in his mind. _Seems like Hazama finally wants me back_ , he thought. He had ridden on the wagon train north to the portal. The caravans were delighted to have been traveling with their Emperor. When he got there, a week after the message, the Companions were ecstatic to see their Harbinger, and the mages were also happy to see their Arch-Mage. Having received their messages, by carrier pigeon two days after the announcement, they had raced to the Gate.

"Andyval, how has the hunt treated you?" Aela asked.

"Badly, my only worthy prey slipped through my jaws," he replied angrily.

"The Gift of Hircine will lead you back to it," she said while laughing.

"If only the Gift gave me the ability to hide from Daedra," Andyval said.

"Nocturnal?" Aela guessed.

"Oh, how did you know?" Andyval asked sarcastically.

Nocturnal had made multiple visits to him over the past week, always trying to get him to steal Rory's axe for her. Wanting nothing to do with Rory, Andyval turned her down every time.

"It's always Nocturnal," Aela said, laughing again.

"Enough about me, how are the whelps doing?" he asked.

"Exceptionally well! After your triumphs, we were flooded with new bloods. While not all made the cut, we gave the gift to the most talented and brought them here," she replied.

"Good, we'll need them," Andyval said, "Are the mages down in the ruins?"

Aela nodded, and followed Andyval down to the Gate.

They heard the shouting about halfway down. "How am I supposed to work without my Canis Root tea! I can't work without it, and none of you imbeciles know how to make it right!"

Aela and Andyval turned to each other, shrugged, and continued their descent.

"Emperor! They make horrible tea here!" Neloth shouted when Andyval came into sight.

"Think about it Neloth, if you figure out how this works, you can go to all sorts of places with wonderful tea," Andyval told him. Neloth thought for a moment, then turned back to the Dwemer machinery he was working on, and silently started working again. The mages he was working with looked at Andyval, mouthed words of thanks, and returned to their work too.

 _I don't have the time to walk or ride to Alnus_ Andyval thought. He turned to Aela and said, "I need to return to the JSDF, give your reports to one of the caravans, they'll eventually get it to me."

"Yes sir!" she replied.

Andyval pleaded, _Please don't send me to Evergloam. Hazama needs me now, and I don't have the time to ride there,_ and mentally grabbed his connection to Oblivion, and pulled it over him.

Seconds later, he landed in a back void, not really falling, just floating there. _For once, thank you Sithis,_ Andyval thought. "The usual?" He asked the Dread-Father.

A deep rumbling all around him replied, "Yessss."

Andyval thought of Fort Alnus, and forced himself out of Oblivion.

* * *

When he appeared in the courtyard at Alnus, Hazama shouted, "I told you he could teleport! Did you record it?" One of his soldiers, holding a small, flat, handheld box, said, "Hai," in the JSDF's language, then put the box into one of his pockets.

"Good to have you back, Andyval. Recon Team Three is going escort Rory, Lelei, and Tuka to the city of Italica to sell some dragon scales," Hazama informed him.

Andyval grimaced at the mention of Rory, but they couldn't see it underneath his Ebony helmet. _So Tuka is the elf's name, but first, I need to do something,_ he thought. "Actually, do you have a dictionary of your language? Preferably one that has grammar lessons in it too," he asked Hazma, "a table would be nice, also."

Hazama looked confused, turned to the soldier that had the box, and said a few words in their language. The soldier left, and returned a few minutes later with what Andyval asked for. He gave the book to Andyval, and unfolded and set up the table. After he was done, he pulled out his little box again, and pointed it at Andyval.

Andyval reached into his personal slice of Oblivion, causing everyone nearby to gasp, and pulled out five objects. A roll of paper, a set of candles, a crystal ball, a large glowing crystal, and a strange skull. He unrolled the paper on the table, revealing a pentagram that had six symbols in it. One in the center, the rest in the arms of the star. He arranged the candles, crystal ball, and skull around the upper part of the pentagram, then lit the candles with a toned-down Flames spell.

"What are you doing?" Itami asked.

"Enchanting," was Andyval's reply, as he set the dictionary in the middle, and the large glowing crystal on top of it. Andyval placed his hands to the bottom right and left of the pentagram, and in seconds the crystal sank into the book. _The enchantment from Tolfdir works,_ he thought,then he picked it up, and when he opened it, it dissolved into ash,

"What was that for? What a waste," The Soldier with the little box said in the JSDF's language.

And in their language, Andyval replied, "So I can speak your language."

Everyone was surprised at that, the JSDF were even more so, he said it with perfect grammar too. "H-how?" Hazama asked between stutters.

And still in the JSDF's language, Andyval perfectly replied, "I enchanted the book into a spell book. Very high level magic that's also untested," he swapped back to the other language, "Come on, let's get to Italica."

Before he could move Andyval felt something weird around his head. He was bleeding from his nose, eyes, ears, and he could taste copper in his mouth. With a Grand Heal he was as good as before, but everyone stopped and stared at him. "Side effects of an untested spell," he said. Andyval extinguished the candles and put everything back into Oblivion.

As before, their seating arrangement was the same, but with only two differences. Itami and Kurata were in the front, Rory was clinging to Andyval like a tick, and Kurokawa sat across from them. But this time, Tuka was conscious and sitting next to Rory, and Lelei and one of Itami's men were on Kurokawa's side.

"To Italica!" Kurata shouted, and sped out of the base. After they left, Hazama asked his soldier, "Did you record that? The Brass has been on my ass all week to get his magic in action!"

* * *

The ride was uneventful, but a few insignificant things happened. Tuka kept looking over at Kurokawa and blushing, then Rory leaned over and asked if that's what the elf preferred. Lelei was interested in one of the JSDF's tools, and Itami's underling explained it. Itami and Kurata were occasionally looking back at them and whispering. When they were getting close to there destination, Kurata said, "Smoke ahead! It's directly where Italica is!"

Lelei looked through another one of the JSDF's tools, and in the JSDF's language, said, "Fire. Man-made."

Itami warned the rest of Recon Team Three to be on alert. Rory leaned closer to Andyval, licked her lips, and said, "I smell blood."

After half an hour, Recon Team Three stopped one hundred or so feet away from the walls of Italica. After waiting for a while, then someone on the walls shouted, "Show yourselves!" Lelei, Tuka, Rory, and Itami got out, while Andyval stayed behind as backup. When Itami knocked on the door set in the gate, it swung open, hitting Itami and knocking him out.

The red-headed teenager that opened the door was surprised she hit Itami, then the remaining trio dragged Itami inside the walls. _She looks around the age I was when I started adventuring,_ Andyval mused. The whole time, Itami's squad were trying to get his attention through one of their devices.

Eventually, they decided Andyval needed to go see what was wrong. He got out of the Humvee, walked up to the gate, then opened the door. The first thing he heard was the red-head shouting, "Demon!" while drawing her sword.

 _Shit,_ was the only thing that came to Andyval's mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Sorry if that ending was a little sparse. I kept on trying to make changes in the Doc Manager, but my internet would stop whenever I tired. I forgot some of them when my internet finally started up again.**

 **As you know, shit is going to go down in the next chapter.**

 **Thaqif reviewed, and I quote directly, "No offense but you're writing is s***. I though you were better." I think he meant, "No offense** **,** **but** **your** **writing is shit. I** **thought** **you were better." Kiddo, you messed up. Three grammar and spelling mistakes in two sentences. Even with something that automatically suggests corrections, you failed three times. Seems like my writing isn't the one that is shit in this situation. Also, I even said at the end of the first chapter that this may seem flat, and that this is my first foray into writing.**

 **Someone sent me a PM and had two questions. Which led to another two. And then another two. And then another two. I hope I answered your questions. They pointed out a few things, and I added to the explanations in this chapter to compensate. I was going to have less explaining of the Elder Council, but to clear up any questions, I dived deeper into it.**

 **The battle will be in the next chapter, possibly even the political diet will be too. Once I get passed that, I'm swapping over to my Gate/Halo crossover and uploading past the diet, which shouldn't take that long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **There were so many ways this chapter could have branched out. Every scene had two to five options.**

* * *

"Demon!" the red-headed teenager shouted while drawing her sword.

 _Shit_ , Andyval thought. He casted Pacify at her, then her knights, then the civilians behind her for good measure. He then said, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Princess Piña, what's happening? Who's he? Why can't we attack him?" one of her knights, who had short brown hair, asked.

"Princess? Molt's daughter? We need to talk in private. Also, the spell will wear off in a minute," Andyval said. _This is going to be fun,_ he thought with an unseen smirk under his helmet.

"Princess Piña, you can't-," the same knight started, but was interrupted by her liege.

"I need to do this Hamilton. Come, let's talk," she said, quivering in fear and nervousness. They walked away from everyone, but still remained in their line of sight. When out of earshot Andyval asked, "I presume you know who I really am?"

With slight fear, she replied, "An Emperor."

 _By the Divines what has she heard of me?_ He thought, then said, "I see the soldier sent my message, I'm the Emperor of Tamriel, Andyval. I'd like to start off with two issues. First, the JSDF don't know I'm an Emperor, so let's keep it that way. Second, how has your father dealt with my proposition?"

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked with surprise.

Andyval shook his head, "No, I only have an issue with your father. If you or your knights attack me, well, it'll be a different story."

She looked down, and said, "He is stubborn, to admit defeat is a sign of weakness. Please, do not act on him yet. I'll try to make him understand peace." She looked back up at him and asked, "Why haven't you told the JSDF of your sovereignty?"

Andyval laughed and jested, "Little girl, can't an Emperor have fun?" When he said that, Piña looked at him with confusion. He continued, "Bandit problems? Do you need help?"

 _Why do I need to get help from an enemy?_ She thought, then awkwardly said, "Yes, remnants of my father's army have resorted to banditry after their crushing defeat at Alnus. My knights will arrive soon, but not in time. Could you get the JSDF to help us too?"

"Hah, you don't even need to ask them. Their sense of justice is too great for their own good. We may not even need them, I'm pretty strong alone. I know you've heard," Andyval said.

"How can I thank you for this kindness? I'll do any-" she started, but was cut off.

"I'n currently indebted to a god of death for using his realm for travel, as long as I get to kill something, I'm good," Andyval said, and looked around, "Well, I'm going to defuse this situation you created by assaulting Itami with a door. While I do that, you should calm your knights."

Andyval walked towards Itami, who just woke up, and Piña walked over to her knights. "Are you okay Princess Piña?" Hamilton asked.

"I thought I was going to die," was her only reply.

* * *

"Andyval, could you go to the southern wall to help the JSDF defend?" Piña asked the man.

"Nah, I'm staying right here. Can't move that much with this parasite attached to me," he replied, gesturing with his left arm to his right arm, which Rory was currently holding in a death grip. The apostle was smiling and snuggling up against Andyval, who was sitting with his back against the edge of the fountain in Italica's square. "Besides," he said, "I need to get to the action, where ever it may happen, as fast as possible."

"But-," she started.

"Who was the one that demolished a whole detachment of your father's soldiers by himself?" he asked, and Rory perked up when she heard this.

Piña froze for a couple seconds and sighed. "I know," she said. "The survivor you... let go said you could control time? Is that true?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah pretty much," Andyval nonchalantly replies.

Before Piña could say anything, Rory stepped in, "Andy, you must tell me of your adventures!"

"No," Andyval sternly replied.

"But Andy, please?" Rory asked.

"Call me Andy one more time, and I'll kill you, turn you into an undead thrall, then kill you again. Princess, I suggest you go back to your post. The people need to see you, I know what it does to morale first-hand."

After hours of pestering from Rory, the fighting began. It was a textbook night attack, Tullius would be proud. The fighting happened at the Eastern gate, the one with Piña, and not the Southern, which the princess had hoped.

A few minutes later, Rory started moaning and grinding up against Andyval's arm. "What in the Nine Divines are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah~, their souls are using my body as- ah!- conduit to go to Emroy, I can't help it!" she replied between moans, her grinding becoming more aggressive. _Is she using my arm to- yeah she is,_ Andyval thought. He reached into his own personal slice of Oblivion, and brought out a bottle of Sleeping Tree Sap mixed with Netch Jelly.

"Rory, this'll help-," he started, but was cut off by her snatching it up and downing the drug. The effects were immediate, her pupils dilated and her grip loosened. Andyval slid his arm out from her grasp, and grimaced at the _fluids_ on his armor. He dunked his arm in the fountain, and headed off to the fighting.

* * *

By the time he got there, they had already broken through the walls. A large bandit was attacking civilians with a flail. He would launch the spiked ball at them, then bringing it back with the chain attached. He launched another attack, but it stopped short of his intended target. A man wearing black armor appeared from nothing.

Andyval's invisibility wore off, having taken the flail to the chest. All the bandits stopped and stared at him. He chuckled, and looked into the eyes of the large bandit. " **FUS RO DAH** " Andyval shouted, sending the bandit flying into the ones flowing through the gate behind him, bowling them over.

He then started his next attack, Fireball. He casted it over and over again, large balls of flame consuming bandits everywhere. On the ramparts, in the gate, on the ground, all over. Explosions where created, leaving only dead bandits in their wake.

Spectating the carnage, Piña thought, _This is insane! He is casually slaughtering the enemies! I need to get my father to surrender!_

Andyval sighed, _Never is there a challenge,_ he thought. The Adept level spell was barely dipping into his magicka, and it was recharging faster than it was being used. Eventually, it reached the point that he swapped to Wall of Flames, sealing up the gate while also sending Fireballs at those above.

After an hour or two of fighting, dawn approached, and so did the JSDF. Andyval had eradicated every enemy inside the walls and most on the walls. They had stopped just before the wall of fire he had created, shouting insults, and Andyval waited for one of them to make their move. The bandits also stopped going onto the wall because whenever they did, they were met with a giant ball of fire.

Itami approached Andyval from behind and informed him, "Air support is coming in ten minutes. Where's Rory?" he asked.

Andyval shrugged and said, "In the town square enjoying the high of her life. Probably." _That bottle was extra refined, and Netch Jelly contains paralytic effects. That paired with her small stature, she's going to be out of it for quite some time_ , he thought.

Itami stared at him in confusion, then Kuribayashi asked, referring to the charred bodies of the bandits, "Did you do this? What spell?"

"Fireball, it creates a fourty foot wide ball of flames," he replied.

She looked at him and replied with wonder, "Cool."

The three stood there, Andyval occasionally renewing the Wall of Flames, and eventually they heard the music. Andyval looked to the sky and soon appeared the JSDF's flying machines of war. After moving into position, they opened fire on the forces outside the gate, destroying them.

* * *

After the fighting, Piña stared in wonder at the dead. Andyval had routed the enemies on the inside, and the JSDF defeated all who remained outside in seconds. She walked up to Andyval, who was currently gathering magic around him. After a couple seconds, he shot a small ball of magic at one of the corpses.

And what she saw would scar he for the rest of her life.

The corpse rose up, a dark blue haze forming around it and on it. He did it again with another one, the same thing happening. "Undead Thrall," he said, sensing her presence, "What is it that you need?"

"I was wondering if you could come and talk with me after the JSDF leave to iron out possible terms for an agreement between our empires," she asked, while shaking from nervousness and fear.

"Okay, give me a second," Andyval replied. He turned to the two undead and ordered, "Search the dead bandits for any valuables. Come back to me once you are finished."

After the undead bowed and started walking away, Andyval turned to Piña and said, "It would be best to negotiate with the JSDF first. Once they're done, we can talk. In the mean time, do you know where the most influential merchant is?" he asked the Princess. She pointed out directions, and Andyval went on his way.

* * *

Along the way, Andyval ran into Rory. "Andy!" she shouted, running up to him with anger. With a pout, she asked, "Why did you do that? What if someone took advantage of me?"

"Because you called me Andy," he replied, still walking to his destination.

"Andy? Oh, why does it make you angry? Andy, Andy, And-," she started, but was cut off.

"Because there is a Daedric Prince that always wants me to steal things to feed her hoarding addiction. She gets really annoying when she endlessly pesters me. She's a lot like you in that aspect," Andyval replied, not even turning to look at her.

Rory pouted again, then asked, "Daedric, you've said that before. Is it a kingdom neighboring your homeland?"

"Daedra are demons. Daedric Princes are formless entities that are gods. Now please leave me alone, I have business to conduct," he said, after arriving at the merchant.

"Andy-" Rory said, but was cut off by Andyval closing the door to the merchant in her face.

"Welcome! How may I help you today, sir?" the merchant asked, while walking into the front room of his store.

"I would like to make an investment in your business," Andyval said.

"Really? How much and what for?" the merchant asked.

Andyval reached into Oblivion, and pulled out five bars of gold, one after another. The merchant's mouth dropped, both at the magic and the gold. "There will be trading caravans coming to this city. I would like you to trade with them and give them information. Tell them that the... 'Son of Akatosh' has given them this asset. They'll know who I am," he informed the merchant.

"Information? No, that's not my business perhaps-" the merchant started, but was cut off by Andyval pulling out another five bars of gold. "Final offer," Andyval told him.

The merchant sighed, and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great, I'll know if you follow through or not," Andyval said, and went back outside. Rory was nowhere to be seen, but Hamilton from Piña's knights was there. "Princess Piña has finished negotiating with the JSDF and has sent me to retrieve you," she said, not pleased with having to consort with him.

"Lead the way," Andyval replied.

* * *

When Andyval met her next, Piña was in a sitting room with her face buried in her hands. The room was simple, not too large, and had two couches and a table in the middle. She brought her head up when the door opened and said, "Andyval, take a seat, Hamilton, fetch us some wine."

Andyval sat down on the couch across from her and took off his helmet for the first time on the other side of the Gate. Piña was surprised, for someone with such powers he was surprisingly young and human. He looked only a few years older than her, and had close cut black hair, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a cleanly shaven face. She wouldn't be lying if she said she liked what she saw.

"So, how are you going to deal with this situation I've created?" Andyval asked.

She jumped a little, and replied sadly, "My empire has no chance. The JSDF are too powerful, and you alone could probably march right into the capital and kill my father."

Hamilton returned with the wine, and set it down on the table. Piña reached forward and took a drink form her cup. Andyval shrugged and said, "You're right, I have some practice, I did kill the last Emperor of Tamriel."

Piña started choking on her wine and Hamilton's jaw dropped. In between coughs, Piña asked, "What?"

"Yeah, I joined a group of assassins and got a job to kill the Emperor. It was pretty easy. I killed his double, then him a couple days later after they heightened security," Andyval replied.

"He can't be serious," Hamilton told her liege.

After finally calming down from her coughing fit, Piña said, "About a little over a month ago, my father sent a detachment to inspect reports of unknown ruins. A week later, only one man returned, raving about a 'demon' that could control nature and slaughtered them all."

Hamilton's eyes widened and she backed up, her hand moving towards the sword at ther hip. Andyval dismissed her action and asked Piña, "So, what will you say to your father?"

Piña thought for a moment, then replied, "We can't even hope to fight you or the JSDF. I'll try to talk him and the senators into peace talks on both fronts. One of my brothers, Zorzal, would not like this."

"Don't worry about him. I can deal with him," Andyval said.

It was silent for a few minutes, and they sipped on their wine occasionally. Piña eventually asked, "Were you really in a group of assassins?"

"Yes," Andyval replied.

"Any other surprises?" she asked.

"Where's the fun in telling?" he replied with a smile.

Piña was about to reply, but was interrupted by the door to the room opening. Another one of her knights, one with blonde hair styled into drills, was dragging in a beaten up Itami. Piña paled, and the knight said, "Princess Piña, I have captured one of the-"

She was interrupted by Piña throwing her cup at her head, causing her to start bleeding were it struck her. "What the hell did you think you were doing, you idiot! Not even a day into it, and we have already broken our side of the agreement!" Piña shouted while shaking with anger.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Andyval said, getting up from the couch, putting his helmet on, and approaching Itami. He waved his hand in front of Itami's eyes, but didn't get a reaction. "Actually, this is pretty bad. I'll heal him, but he'll still be unconscious," he said, while using Grand Heal. Andyval then looked at the knight who dragged Itami in and asked, "Did his men see you attack him?"

She shakenly replied, "Yes."

"Well, you're screwed. You'll probably be able to get out of it though, the JSDF are really understanding," he said. Piña and the knight sighed in relief.

"I need to contact my Elder Council with these developments. I'll see you later Princess," Andyval said while walking out of the room.

* * *

Andyval found himself on a balcony overlooking Italica. It had been a long day, he had drugged a priestess, fought in battle, bribed a merchant, and took his first steps in diplomacy. He put magic in his fingers and snapped them. A second later, a portal to Oblivion opened up next to him, and left a finely dressed Daedra in its wake. "What do you need m'lord?" the Daedra asked in a bored tone.

"Take a letter to the Elder Council. Tell them that there is a merchant in the city of Italica that is willing to help the caravans. Also, I've made contact with the Imperial Princess, she wants peace," Andyval told the Daedra. The Daedra nodded, and disappeared in another portal.

After about an hour of watching the sun set, the two undead came back. They handed him a dozen full to bursting coin purses. "You are dismissed," Andyval ordered, and the undead dissolved into ash. _Might as well go check up on Itami, I wonder how his squad will react?_ he thought, and asked a passing maid to direct him to Itami's room.

* * *

The sight that met Andyval was a weird one. Itami was being cared for lavishly by maids, but their appearances were strange beyond belief. One had the ears and tail of a bunny, one had the ears and tail of a cat, one had snakes for hair, and one was human.

"So Itami, how do you feel?" Andyval asked.

"Great!" Itami shouted with glee, then asked, "Andyval, your homeland has elves and this world has elves, so are there races like these there?"

Andyval took another look at the maids, then replied, "There's the Khajiit and Argonians, but they are beast than human in appearance."

After talking with Itami and the maids for a bit, the bunny one noticed that Itami's squad was coming to get him and she left to go bring them to the room. When they got into the room, they were shouting in surprise at the maids and Itami's treatment. They gathered together, and used devices that created a flash and made an picture of them.

While this was happening, the blonde knight that hurt Itami opened the door and stood in the doorway. _Why is she wearing lingerie- oh,_ Andyval thought, _Piña, you made a mistake._

After talking to herself and getting increasingly frustrated, the knight ran forward and slapped Itami across the face.

"Andyval, General Hazama would like you to participate in the National Diet," Itami said, after getting off the radio. They had left Italica and Piña and the blonde knight, Bozes, had joined them. They were going to talk to Japan's officials about peace with their empire.

"I'll do it, but with one condition. I would like to have a part to discuss Tamriel's position with your world," Andyval replied.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," Itami said, "Also, they said that a trading caravan delivered a shipment of alcohol to Alnus for you."

"Alcohol? I didn't-," Andyval started but stopped, "Tell them, whatever they do, do not open it. If they even happen to drink it... well, let's hope they don't."

Itami stared at him because of his reaction, but eventually turned back to look at the road.

* * *

Once they arrived at Alnus, Recon Team Three went to debrief, Tuka went to see her father, Rory and Lelei went their own ways, and Piña and Bozes went to speak to Hazama. Andyval went to where the caravan dropped off the alcohol.

When he saw it, his fears were confirmed. On every bottle in the shipment it said 'Sanguine Ale' on the label, in Daedric script nonetheless. Some of the JSDF members were eyeing it, thirsty for a drink. Andyval stood there, staring at the large amount of alcohol wondering, _What the hell am I going to do with this_?

Eventually Kuribayashi came by after her debrief and said, "What are you waiting for Andyval? Let's crack them open!"

"Nope," he said, moving to stop her.

"Why? It's just alcohol," she asked.

"It's magical. It was made by the Daedric Prince of Hedonism. The last, and only time I drank it, I woke up days later in temple to one of the Divines. Apparently I had trashed it before I passed out," Andyval replied. He looked at her, and saw that she was shocked.

"That's not even the worse part. I found out I got married to a hagraven while drunk," he continued.

"What's a hagraven?" Kuribayashi asked.

"You don't want to know. Good thing is, I killed it the moment it said, 'welcome home darling'," he said with a shudder. "Could you get me some explosives? I need to dispose of this stuff," he asked.

Kuribayashi left, and Andyval looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then pocketed a half a dozen bottles, shoving them into his part of Oblivion. Kuribayashi returned a few minutes later with a satchel of something called 'C4'.

"How did you get them to give you some?" Andyval asked.

"I told them you needed some for hazardous waste disposal. Apparently, your name carries some weight," She replied, then looked at the shipment and asked, "Hey, aren't there some bottles missing?'

Andyval replied, "Nope. Come on, let's get it to the no man's land outside the base." He then used Telekinesis to lift up the shipment of alcohol.

About half an hour later, Andyval and Kuribayashi were taking cover behind a hill. "You sure this will work?" she asked.

"Yeah, the bottles will break and the alcohol will vaporize before it does any harm. Hopefully. You never know with the Daedra," he replied.

Kurybayashi looked at him with concern, then pressed a switch on detonator. Not even a second later, an explosion rocked the area they were in. "Damn, that's powerful stuff for such a little amount," Andyval said.

* * *

When they got back to the base, it was time for lunch. Andyval wasn't hungry and still had his helmet on. Rory was sitting to Andyval's left, and Piña was sitting to his right. Rory was cling to his arm, again, and asked, "Andy, back in Italica the Princess said you could control time. Please tell me of your adventures."

When Recon Team Three heard 'control time' they all stopped eating and stared at him. "No," he replied.

"Please?" almost everyone at the table asked.

"Fine. I'll tell you about the Volkihar Clan," he said.

Everyone perked up when he started talking. "Some vampires wanted to use the power of some magical scrolls to locate a magical bow to turn off the sun. I killed them all except two," was his curt explanation. Everyone looked at him with shock. Itami was the first to react, "Turn off the sun?" he asked.

"Yup. I still have the bow and the needed arrows, do you want me to demonstrate?" Andyval asked.

"No," Itami replied quickly.

Lelei was the next to react, "Magical scrolls?" the little mage asked.

"Yeah, the Elder Scrolls. Don't know how they work, but they can tell you of the past or future. If you read one without preparing, you'll only see gibberish and the Divines will melt your brain but keep you alive for a bit as punishment. Want to try reading one?" he asked.

Lelei shook her head in refusal.

"Well, I'm going to do some light reading," Andyval replied while pulling a highly decorative scroll out of Oblivion. "Is that-," Piña started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah an Elder Scroll. This one is the Dragon scroll, it fortold the apocalypse. A dragon god of destruction was supposed to eat the world, but I killed him," Andyval said.

Everyone was too shocked to reply. Andyval continued, "Maybe it will tell me where that dragon fled to. I really want to kill it. Well, I'm going to commandeer Hazama's office for a private reading area. So, you know, no one looks over my shoulder and gets a mushy brain."

* * *

It had been long since the sun had set. Andyval's day of reading only showed him two things, a mountain and a dark elf. Although, it wasn't a Dunmer, she had brown skin, not gray, and also had silver hair.

Andyval was walking down the stairs to head to the rooms that the JSDF constructed for the refugees and him. He was passing by a door leading into an office and saw Itami inside. "Hey Itami, did Hazama accept my terms?" he asked.

"Yeah," Itami said while yawning, "Although, they'll also ask you about some other things. It's mainly about how people died when the dragon attacked. But, they may ask you about some of your magic or your homeland."

Before Andyval could reply, Lelei walked into the room, and said, "Take me back to the camp. I'm tired," then collapsed to her knees, already asleep.

"You've been interpreting this whole time? Good work. Andyval, could you help her? You share the same room," Itami asked.

"What?" Andyval asked back.

"Yeah, Hazama thought she could be someone you could talk to because you both use magic. You're both heading to the same place and I'm still busy, so could you help her?" Itami asked again.

"Alright," Andyval said, and slung her over his shoulder. He made his way out of the office building and over to the camp. When he got to room five, he opened the door and walked in.

The room had two beds, and two chests for storage, one pair was one the left side, and one on the right. One bed showed signs of use, so he laid Lelei down on it. Then he laid down on his bed, not even caring about his armor. _I feel like tomorrow is going to be fun,_ he thought as he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Like I said, there were multiple ways for this chapter to unfold. I choose the ones I did so everything I have thought of will play together. It would have come out earlier, but it was more difficult to write than the others and I can only write at certain times.**

 **Next chapter WILL have the Diet, I didn't know if I was going to put it in this one because I didn't know how much I was going to put in it. After the next chapter, I will move over to my Halo/Gate crossover until that one gets past the Diet. It won't be that long, only two or three chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **I'll shorten the beginning of the Diet, but after anything in the anime it won't be shortened.**

* * *

Andyval opened his eyes and saw a sight he had not seen in a while. It was the ceiling of his bedroom in Lakeview Manor. The birds were chirping, and the morning sun shown across the room. _Strange. I'm pretty sure I was in the JSDF's camp-_ , he thought, but he stopped when he felt something on him shift. Andyval lifted the covers and saw a sight he would never had wanted to see. Rory was sleeping on him face down, using his chest as a pillow.

The most surprising-or disturbing-part, was that they were also both naked as the day they were born.

 _Either I messed up and drank Sanguine's alcohol or this is a nightmare and Vaermina is messing with me,_ he hoped. Andyval stilled his rapidly beating heart, and lightly shook Rory awake.

Rory slowly took a kneeling position, straddling him. She then stretched her arms upwards and letting out a light moan in the process. The whole time she was unabashed with her state of dress and gave him sights he didn't want to see. "You were amazing last night," she told Andyval.

"Bullshit," he replied. "I would never sleep with you."

She grew a worrying look and said, "The healers said you would have some memory loss after that wound, but this is bad. Andyval, it has been two years after we met, we have been married for one-"

"Bullshit again," Andyval interrupted. "Restoration spells heal all. And for the third time, bullshit. I hate you. Fourth time, I would never get married." He sighed, then said, "Vaermina, you are getting too sloppy."

Rory, or rather Vaermina, paused for a few seconds then pouted. "How could you tell?" she asked.

"I hate Rory too much."

"And how would her and romantic relationships be your worse nightmare? I can understand spiders and the such, but really?" she asked, laying down next to him while still using Rory's undressed form.

Andyval sighed and thought, _There is no use lying to a Daedra. Especially one with powers over the mind._ "Back when I was in my early teens and still Breton royalty, the Aldmeri Dominion forced me to marry a rather distasteful Altmer girl. I was engaged at twelve and set to be married when I was sixteen, a suitable age to take the throne. It ended with the soon to be wife dead and me fleeing the country. That whole incident left a bad first impression for relationships on me," he reluctantly informed Vaermina.

Vaermina thought for a bit, then said, "I can see your fear of relationships. I once had an extremely devout follower who had a bad relationship that kept on coming back to haunt her. I had so much fun keeping that filth who crossed her in agonizing nightmares for the rest of his life. And Rory?"

"Acts too much like the Altmer girl when I first met her. Annoying and like a parasite. I hope she doesn't turn into what that witch did. Also, she looks like a twelve year old. You Princes have made me do many things, but that is a line I'm never going to cross."

"Look at the bright side, at least I didn't make you eat someone or marry you off to a Hagraven."

Andyval nodded in agreement. "I've only killed people for you, and I have no problem with that."

They laid on the bed for a little longer in silence. "If you don't have anything else, could you send me back to sleep?" Andyval asked after a few minutes. "I need my rest for tomorrow."

"Need your rest to fight off Rory's advances?" Vaermina joked.

Andyval laughed in response and said, "That too, but I have some sort of conference with Japan's leaders in their world. I have a feeling my games will end and they will know my secrets."

"Secrets? Games? Sounds like some of my siblings would love to hear of your adventures."

"Nothing too important, just doing it for fun. Sheogorath would be the only one who would find it amusing."

Vaermina nodded in agreement and said, "Sheo finds everything, but also nothing, fun at the same time. Well, have fun Andyval, and sweet dreams."

* * *

"Wake up," Andyval heard. He opened his eyes and Lelei was standing next to his bed looking down at him. "Morning already?" he asked.

Lelei nodded in confirmation and backed up to give Andyval room to get out of bed. When he stood up, he stretched, creating all sorts of nasty popping noises from his joints. "Do you think I should dress to impress for the Diet?" Andyval asked her.

She stared at him confused, then Andyval gathered his magic around himself. With a modified summoning and banishment spell, he was engulfed in an Oblivion portal. While inside, his Ebony Armor banished into his part of Oblivion, and Dragonplate Armor with the Jagged Crown replaced it. _Thank you Tolfdir for pushing the development of this spell,_ he thought. Lelei gasped at the display of magic and asked, "How?"

"I banished the Ebony Armor, and summoned the Dragonplate," he replied. "Come on, we need to get to the JSDF's Gate."

"Can you explain your magic?" she asked him, hoping to learn about new magic.

"There are five fundamental schools, nearly every spell is sorted into those five," Andyval began.

"What are the schools? What do you you mean by nearly?" she pressed on.

"Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, Illusion, and Restoration. The spell you saw earlier was a mix of two Conjuration spells," he replied. "And by nearly, there are other forms of magic like racial abilities and the Thu'um that may classify as part of the schools, but fit better under their own category."

"Thu'um?" Lelei questioned.

"The Voice. It's an old language of power, which is used by shouting. It takes years for humans to learn, but there are exceptions," Andyval informed her.

"What is your position in magic in your world?" she asked.

 _Why not have some fun?_ Andyval thought, then said, "I'm the Arch-mage of both the College of Winterhold and the Mages Guild."

Lelei stumbled but steadied herself. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk. "I could change into Arch-mage robes if you want."

She shook her head and continued walking. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Can you teach me your magic?"

"I'll do it. Shouldn't be too hard. You already can cast magic." Lelei lit up with delight and continued leading Andyval towards the JSDF's Gate.

Soon the Gate came in sight. Piña, Bozes, Rory, Tuka, Itami, Kuribayashi, and another of Itami's soldiers were already waiting for them. When they arrived, everyone but Rory, Piña, and Bozes looked at him in confusion. _Oh, they don't recognize me because I'm not wearing my Ebony Armor,_ Andyval mused. _But how does Rory know who I am?_ Rory ran up to him and said, "Andyval, you're so handsome why didn't you show-," she began, but was cut off when Andyval brushed her aside.

"Are we ready?" Andyval asked Itami, who replied, "Yes."

"That armor is so cool! What is it made out of?" Kuribayashi asked Andyval.

"Dragon bones," he replied with no amusement. Everyone looked at him with doubt, but he ignored it.

After getting everything sorted, they walked through the Gate, and the sight that greeted Andyval was unbelievable.

The road they were on was paved with some sort of solid stone, there were no seams. The buildings were made from brick and metal with many windows and touched the sky. "Damn," Andyval whispered with amazement. He ignored the talking around him, taking note of the buildings. _If I would be able to get some of this technology, life in Tamriel would change in an instant,_ he contemplated.

The group continued walking away from the Gate to the checkpoint down the road. The air was cold, but nothing like Skyrim's. "Lieutenant Itami," a man wearing a coat said, "I am Komakado from HQ. I've been instructed to escort you." Komakado and Itami continued to talk, but Andyval wasn't paying attention, he was still marveling the buildings around him. _If they have so many big buildings, that means a large population. Which in turn leads to large agricultural production. Mabye I can figure out better farming methods and create a population boom?_ he pondered.

His thoughts were interupted when Kuribayashi started screaming, "It can't be! Itami can't be a Ranger and Special Forces!"

Andyval laughed and jokingly said, "Eh, it could have been worse. Technically, I can be called a dragon and the accusation wouldn't be wholly wrong." Everyone stopped and stared at him for the second time in the past ten minutes.

"Are you serious?" Piña asked.

"Maybe," Andyval replied.

After the checkpoint, everyone got into a vehicle. Even though it had many seats, Rory sat down next to Andyval and grasped onto his arm. Halfway through the ride, she leaned past him, ignoring him to gawk in wonder at the scenery outside.

Andyval however, was left to his own thoughts. _They are highly advanced. Most likely more so than the Dwemer. They are- or were- the only race that could have reached this level of sophistication. Maybe I can do what the Dwemer did? Combine technology and magic into something stronger. Or more lethal._

After a few minutes of travelling and Rory pestering Andyval, they stopped at a clothing store to get Tuka a better outfit. Itami asked Andyval, "Would you like to get a better outfit, or is your armor good enough?"

"I want to see the looks on their faces when I say what it's made out of. My armor will suffice," he replied.

After the store, they stopped at what the JSDF members called a 'restaurant' for lunch. "What's this... gyuudon?" Andyval asked the JSDF.

"Beef and onion on rice basically," Itami told him while cracking open a raw egg onto his meal.

Andyval did the same and took a bite. "Not bad," he said, although Piña and Bozes were squealing with joy from how much they liked it. Once they finished eating, they boarded the vehicle and continued on their way.

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, they reached the Diet building. Everyone but Piña, Bozes, Kuribayashi, and Tomita, the other soldier, got out of the vehicle. Inside, the group walked down some hallways, then into the room for the Diet. It had occupied seats around the outside, with some on one side empty, presumably for them. In front of that, there was a podium, which faced another podium and more seats which members of the Japanese government sat at.

When they entered, they were met with a barrage of flashes from a balcony. "What are those?" Andyval quietly asked Itami.

"Reporters. They take our pictures and what we say and deliver important information to everyone," Itami responded.

The group took their seats and the Diet started. A moderator announced, "Another nation, from a Gate beyond the Gate is present today. The Diet will be split in two parts, the first on the refugees and the second on the one known as Andyval and his nation."

A woman with brown hair took her position at one of the podiums and said, "I'll get straight to the point. Why were 150 refugees, who were supposedly under JSDF protection, killed by a creature you call a 'dragon'?"

Itami stood up, approached the podium, and curtly said, "Probably because the dragon was too strong."

"Hah, it wasn't strong," Andyval mumbled under his breath.

The spectators gasped, but the woman continued, "How can you be so calm? Don't you feel any responsibility?" she asked.

"While I am sad at the loss of life, we lacked sufficient firepower," Itami replied.

"I was there. You didn't lack anything," Andyval mumbled again.

Someone explained the capabilities of the dragon, likening it to a tank. Then, the woman said, "Then my next question is for Lelei la Lalena." Lelei took Itami's place at the podium.

The woman asked about her life at the camp, then asked, "Do you think the JSDF's response to the dragon contributed to the deaths?" Which Lelei replied 'no' to.

"My next question is for Tuka Luna Marceau," Lelei and Tuka swapped places. Tuka introduced herself, and Lelei translated. The woman asked about Tuka's ears, and Tuka showed them to everyone. The Diet exploded in shouting and the balcony lit up, causing the moderator yell, "Order! Order!"

The woman asked about the dragon attack, but Tuka responded that she was unconscious. "Okay, my next question is for Rory Mercury," the woman said.

Tuka and Rory swapped places, with Lelei still translating. The woman schemed, _A black veil. Mourner's clothes. Perfect._ She then asked, "Describe your life at the refugee camp."

"It's simple," Rory replied. "I wake up. I live. I pray. I receive life. I pray. Then I sleep."

"'Receive life'?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I eat. I kill. I make offerings to Emloy," Rory replied.

"I'll reword the question," the woman said, "From the look of things, you've lost someone close. Are the JSDF responsible?"

"She doesn't understand-," Lelei started but was cut off.

"According to reports, the dragon killed one-fourth of the refugees. And the JSDF suffered no casualties. What really happened?!" the woman shouted.

Rory took a deep breath, then yelled, "Are you stupid?!"

"Wh-what?" the woman asked.

"I asked if you were stupid, little girl," Rory asked again. She continued, explaining that the JSDF did there best, and one-fourth were not lost, but three-fourths were saved. The whole time, she ridiculed the woman, saying 'little girl' and 'idiot'.

"You don't know how to speak to your elders, 'little girl'," the woman said.

"Are you referring to me?" Rory asked, starting to untie the bindings on he axe.

Itami jumped up out of his seat, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder and said, "You may not believe this, but Rory is the oldest person here."

The woman crossed her arms and asked, "How old is she?"

"Nine-hundred and sixty-one years old," Rory smugly replied. Everyone gasped, then the woman asked, "How old is Tuka?"

"I'm one-hundred and sixty-five," Tuka calmly replied.

"Don't tell me.." the woman started, looking at Lelei.

"No, I'm fifteen," Lelei said, causing the Diet to sigh in relief.

While they were making their way down the line, Andyval was contemplating if he should mess with them. Eventually, everyone looked at Andyval and he said, "I'm only twenty-three." _I could have said I have multiple chances to be immortal, but explaining Daedric Princes would take to long,_ Andyval thought.

Lelei approached the podium and explained how being a demigod and an elf let Rory and Tuka live forever. Lelei took her seat, then Andyval took the podium for the first time. "Do you speak Japanese?" the woman asked, and Andyval nodded.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

"My name is Andyval."

She then asked, "What was your involvement in the fight with the 'dragon'?"

Andyval lightly laughed and said, "Killing it easily until the JSDF got in the way. Had they not, I would have had a new skull to mount over my fireplace."

"But reports said-," the woman started, but was interrupted by Andyval.

"I was sent flying because Rory distracted the dragon with that axe she was very nearly about to use to decapitate you a few minutes ago. I was merrily carving away at it's strength before I was interrupted," he interjected.

Some of the Diet members laughed at him for saying that he could take down the dragon on his own. "Mr. Andyval, you can't be serious that you are able to kill the dragon by yourself?" the woman asked.

Andyval smirked and said, "Considering I've killed a dragon god of destruction, it shouldn't be too hard."

The woman scoffed, "Mr. Andyval, this is a serious discussion, there is no room for jokes."

"And I'm not joking. My current armor is made out of the bones of the hundreds of other dragons I've slain." The Diet was silent at his statement.

After a few seconds the moderator asked the woman, "Do you have any remaining questions?" The woman replied no, and the moderator continued, "The first section of the diet is adjourned. There will be a five minute break, then Mr. Andyval will continue with telling us about his country."

The Diet erupted into small talk, the reporters comparing notes and the Diet members digesting the information they received. Andyval took his seat and prepared for the questions. "Were you serious about killing a god?" Rory asked.

"Yup."

"You must tell me of your adventures Andyval!" Rory begged.

"No. Stop bothering me or you'll be the next thing I kill," Andyval said while letting a Flames spell dance in the palm of his hand for intimidation.

"Andyval, what can I do to make you like me?"

"Not talking would be a good start."

Itami butted in to defuse the situation, "Andyval, are there more living gods in your world?"

Andyval informed him, "Primarily there are the Daedra and the Aedra. I'm more or less friends with the Daedra."

"And how did you befriend gods?"

"Usually killing people," Andyval calmly replied.

Itami looked at him like he was insane then asked, "Are all the gods of your world so... violent?"

"The Aedra are better. I'm on good terms with six out of nine of them too."

"What did you do to get three gods to not like you?" Itami asked with confusion.

"Consorting with the Daedra for Stendarr and killing things for Kynareth," Andyval replied. He then said with annoyance, "Dibella's only pissed because I haven't bedded a woman yet."

Rory took the opportunity and said with a sly grin, "I can fix that."

Andyval sighed and said, "Stop or I'll mount your head on a pike."

"Why mount my head on a pike when you can mount me?" Rory retorted with a giggle.

"Rory, I can kill you in many ways. You may be a demigoddess, but like I've said before, I've killed greater," Andyval replied.

"Is that a threat?" Rory asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, it's a promise."

Rory was about to respond but the moderator called for order. The woman took her position at the podium and asked, "Mr. Andyval, may you come forward." Andyval complied, and she asked, "What is the name of your homeland?"

"I hail from the Cyrodilic Empire on the continent of Tamriel," Andyval replied proudly.

"Reports are that you have conversed with the leaders, or 'Elder Council', of the Cyrodilic Empire and have been given a message. Is this true?"

"Actually, I got my orders from the Emperor himself."

"Really?" The woman asked. "For the sake of records, what is his name?"

"Andyval."

"What a coincidence. Is your name common?"

Andyval smiled a little and stated, "There is no coincidence."

"Wait, that means..." the woman said, then paled.

Andyval smirked and chuckled, then was consumed by an Oblivion portal. While inside, his armor was banished and the Emperor's Robes with the Aetherial Crown took its place. When he re-emerged, his apparel was met with gasps.

The balcony lit up with flashes and the members of the Diet went into a frenzy. When the moderator got a hold of his thoughts, he started shouting for order. After the fifth cry, the room was silent and the woman asked, "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"Fun."

"Mr. Andyv- Emperor Andyval, this is no laughing matter!"

"You know what is also no laughing matter?" Andyval asked, but before she could say anything he continued, "I have a message to all of you. Seizing any Tamriel held lands in the special region will result in war. Entering Tamriel itself without permission and supervision will result in war. Any espionage against Tamriel will result in war. Attacking any Tamriel agents will result in war. Attacking any allies of Tamriel will result in war. My definition of war is loose. One day, your sun may be blocked out. The next, demons may come pouring forth from Hell itself. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked around the audience then said, "Also, that would not be the only bad reason to go against me. I'm the only godsdamned chance you have at truly killing that scaly son of a bitch you call a dragon."

Andyval had stunned the Diet into silence. The moderator panicked and declared that the Diet was finished, but no one moved from their seats. Andyval turned and walked out the door. He retraced his path through the building, but was stopped by a Japanese man.

"Emperor Andyval, my apologies for the late introduction. I am the Prime Minister of Japan, Motoi Shinzou." Motoi bowed, but Andyval didn't return it. "I heard your terms at the end of the Diet, and the leaders of other powerful countries are already on their way here. Can you stay long enough to speak with them?"

"I'll see about it. How long will it take them to get here?"

"About twelve hours. We'll have the meeting arranged sometime tomorrow. Because of such a short notice and other events, we do not have the time to give you the necessities appropriate for your position. In the meantime, the safest place for you at this moment would be with the rest of the guests. We have rearranged the schedule and your group will be moved to a secure location."

Andyval and Motoi parted and Andyval changed back into his Ebony armor. He left the building and more reporters were waiting outside, greeting him with more flashes of light and a hail of questions. After a few minutes of ignoring the reporters, the rest of his group caught up with him. "What was that Andy- Emperor Andyval?" Itami asked.

"A demonstration. You don't need to add Emperor by the way, Andyval is fine."

Itami sighed, then asked, "Will you be coming with us for the rest of the trip?"

"I guess, but I have a meeting sometime tomorrow. What is planned for the rest of today and tomorrow?" Andyval asked.

Itami started leading them away form the reporters and replied, "Well, I was just informed that the schedule was changed. We're going to relax at a hot spring."

* * *

Itami lead the group down a set of stairs down into the ground, the members from the special region shaking with fear the whole time they were underground. "Where are we going?" Andyval asked.

"This is a subway, it uses underground trains to travel faster than walking," Itami replied. They continued walking through the tunnel and reached a train and boarded it, the doors closing behind them. A few seconds later, the train shook and lurched forward.

The rest of the group remained standing, but Andyval took a seat. He looked around and saw civilians staring at them. Some with disbelief, some with fear. A few minutes into the ride, Bozes, Kuribayashi, Piña, and Tomita regrouped with them, having got on at a different stop.

Tomita and Itami started conversing and Kuribayashi said, "They have been shaking ever since the train went underground. They were thinking we were bringing them to the bottom of the Earth." A bump shook the train, causing Bozes to grab Tomita's arm. Tomita and Bozes blushed, looking away from another.

Rory jumped in fear at the next bump and quickly took a seat next to Andyval, latching onto him like a parasite. "Hardy controls what's underground. Andyval, can you please protect me?" She asked.

"Eh, you're weak to be scared at being this deep. I've been much deeper," Andyval said.

"How? Did you use magic?" Itami asked.

"Dwemer," Andyval replied. "Extremely technologically advanced. Enough so that they could do the impossible."

"Could? What happened to them?" Lelei asked.

"Around three thousand seven hundred years ago, their egos got too big and they tried to ascend to godhood. One second there, the next gone. Only thing left behind are their cities and Animunculi," Andyval informed the group.

"Animunculi?" Lelei continued questioning him.

"Mechanical automatons. Ranging in power from the worker spider at about knee height, to the Numidium."

Lelei stopped questioning him, but Kuribayashi replaced her. "You're an Emperor?"

"Yup. No need to call me by title, Andyval is fine. Where did you hear?" Andyval asked back.

"We were informed at the end of our meeting."

The train made a stop, and Komakado got on and started conversing with Itami. Halfway through the next ride Rory started pestering Andyval. "Andyval! I can't take it anymore! Help me!"

Andyval looked straight forward, ignoring the stares he was getting from the group and said, "Deal with it."

The train stopped again and Itami said, "We're getting off here," and led the group out of the train. Komakado asked what he was doing, but an announcement from nowhere stopped him. _Where did that voice come from?_ Andyval thought. _It's like the Daedra except it's outside my head, not in._

The group made it to the surface and Andyval looked around with wonder. _It looks even better at night. These lights are amazing._ While deep in thought, Rory's axe was almost stolen, but the thief collapsed immediately. Andyval frowned continued thinking, _Silly thief, Nocturnal wants me to do that, not you. She wants to see the look on my face as I'm forced to get it from Rory by any means necessary._ Komakado tried picking up the axe, but collapsed too.

A few minutes later, a vehicle came by, and Komakado was loaded on a stretcher into it. "Wait here, there will be two vans that'll deliver you to the Inn. You know the password," he ordered Itami.

They listened to him and waited. A few more minutes later, two of what Andyval assumed where vans approached. Itami asked the driver some questions, then turned back to the group and said, "Let's go! They were able to escape someone following them, we don't have much time!" With that, the group piled into the vans.

* * *

The group was dropped off at the Inn, the vans departing soon after. They went to their rooms and dropped off their things and immediately went towards the hot springs. They separated, men going towards the men's bath, and women going towards the women's. Rory however had a different idea, she was trying to pull Andyval into the mixed bath.

"Why are you- No," Andyval said while shaking off Rory's grip.

"Andyval, please?" Rory begged, giving him eyes like a puppy's.

"Remember Rory, head on a pike," Andyval said while walking through the door into the men's bath.

When Itami got into the changing room, Andyval asked him, "What's the procedure for this?"

"We undress, wrap a towel around our waists, clean ourselves, then we relax in the hot spring," Itami replied.

The men, Andyval, Itami, and Tomita, started undressing. Andyval used a spell, leaving leaving him in his underclothes, which he removed and replaced with a towel. He walked through the next door, and stopped. _What the hell is half this stuff?_ he thought. Itami came to the rescue and showed him how to use the plumbing along the wall. _How do they get water to flow through pipes? It can't be magic, so how do they do it?_ Andyval thought while cleaning himself.

The trio finished cleaning and sat down in the hot spring. "Ah, this is bliss," Itami said while letting out a relaxed sigh. He looked at Andyval, who had reclined against the wall of the hot spring, and said, "You're surprisingly physically fit for an emperor."

"Wearing a one hundred pound suit of armor and swinging around a thirty pound warhammer all day does that," Andyval replied.

They sat soaking for a bit until Itami told Andyval, "I always imagined that an emperor would be... less humble."

"Pfft, I was forced into the role. I just wanted to go adventuring some more."

"How were you forced?"

"I was more or less the best at killing people."

Itami grimaced and asked, "Really?"

"There were some other things that happened. I defeated an army that invaded thirty years earlier, there was a vacancy, I was royalty, and my birthright helped too. I was the most qualified. But, had I not removed the Aldmeri Dominion, I would have not ascended."

"You defeated an army?" Tomita asked taking interest in the conversation.

"I only got the ball rolling. The credit should be given to the generals I collaborated with and their soldiers," Andyval replied. "Although, I did decimate a good portion by myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I also turned a small area of the Alik'r Desert to glass with my magic in the process."

Itami asked the next question, "Was this vacancy created by the invaders?"

"No, I assassinated the last Emperor in a wholly unrelated matter," Andyval calmly replied.

Itami or Tomita didn't respond for a few seconds until the former said, "I'm not even going to pursue that one. What is the 'birthright' you mentioned?"

"Story for another time," Andyval replied, getting out of the bath. "Nature calls, I'll be right back."

After Andyval left, Itami looked at Tomita and asked, "Want to prank him?" Tomita could only shake his head in disappointment at his captain's antics.

A few minutes later, Andyval returned and saw the other two men leaving. "You can continue in the bath Andyval," Itami told him. Andyval nodded in understanding and resumed his spot in the hot spring.

* * *

"I think Tomita has the hots for Bozes," Kuribayashi said while looking at the blonde knight. "Of course you noticed, right?"

Bozes blushed and looked down into the water of the bath. "Knights are forbidden-" she said, but was cut off.

"Don't say things like that here," Piña said. "Now, out with it. I'm dying to hear what kind of man you like." She put her arms around her knight from behind, teasing her.

"Well then Princess Piña, what type of man do you like?" Kuribayashi asked with a sly smile.

Piña lightly blushed and said, "I... well... he'd have to be strong and handsome. He also needs to be royalty of another country. Unlike Bozes, I can not ignore my duties when it comes to love."

"So, Andyval basically. He fits your wants well," Kuribayashi suggested.

Piña blushed deeper. "I... wouldn't be against it. Although I do not know him well, he is much better than all the other suitors."

"He's mine," Rory said venomously while sulking in a corner of the bath.

Kuribayashi ignored Rory and turned to Tuka and Lelei. "What do you two think of Andyval?"

Lelei replied, "He is a strong mage. There are still things we do not know of him."

Tuka's expression turned dark. "I do not like him. I agree with Lelei too, there is much he has not told us," she told the group.

"That's alright because you like Itami, right?" Kuribayashi joked. Tuka's face lit up with a blush and she looked away.

Kuribayashi turned to Rory and asked, "Why do you like Andyval so much?"

"I've never seen a soul like his before, so powerful and blood soaked for a mortal," Rory replied dreamily. She then groaned in frustration and shouted, "I want to see Andyval!"

"No!" Andyval shouted back from the men's bath, causing the other women to laugh lightly. They soaked in the bath for a bit longer until they heard Itami call for Rory outside the baths. Rory got out, wrapped a towel around herself, and went through the doors into the hallway. A minute later, all the women heard was Andyval shouting.

"Rory, what in the Nine Divines are you doing in here!" There was a pause then, "No! You are not going to wash me!" Another pause, "Put your towel back on!" A third pause, "Get away from me!" A fourth pause, "Give me back my towel!"

This time, it was Rory shouting, "Love me Andyval!"

"You know what!? That's it! You're getting Wabbajacked!" A dim flash of red light shone out from the other side of the fence, and then there was silence.

The women sat in the bath for a few seconds, then Kuribayashi joked, "You know what would be funny? If 'Wabbajacked' was slang for sex." Before any of them could reply, Andyval strode into the women's baths. He was carrying a staff in his right hand and a furiously squawking and pecking, black-feathered and red-eyed chicken in the other. Gladly for the women, he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Andyval, have you no shame!" Bozes shouted at him, while covering her chest with her arm. Similarly, Piña, Lelei, and Tuka blushed and covered themselves.

Kuribayashi instead asked, "Where did you get the chicken?"

He dropped the chicken and replied, "Rory's punishment."

"That's Rory?" Kuribayashi asked with disbelief. The chicken turned to her, waddled over to the side of the bath and started squawking at her, confirming her question. "When will she be back to normal?"

"I don't know, I overcharged the spell. Could be an hour or maybe even a day," Andyval replied. When Rory heard this, she turned back to Andyval, waddled over, and started pecking his bare feet. "You know, Rory, chicken tastes good," he said, then lightly kicked the chicken, sending her into the bath. Rory squirmed for a bit, then settled and started floating on the water. She glared at Andyval, who was already making his way out of the baths.

"Did that really just happen?" Piña asked the other women.

"Apparently," Lelei replied.

Tuka picked up and squeezed Rory to her chest, causing the chicken to squawk in surprise. "Rory, you're so cute!" she shouted.

* * *

"Did you really have to turn her into a chicken?" Itami asked. The men had donned yukatas and retreated to their room.

"Did you really have to tell her I was alone?" Andyval retorted.

Itami sighed and said, "You could have handled it better. Besides, what did you do to her?"

"I used a Daedric Artifact, the Wabbajack, to turn her into a chicken."

"Do you really have something that can do that?"

"Yes, and that's not the only thing it could do. It could have turned her into a demon, rabbit, mudcrab, a pile of coins, ash, or a sweetroll. It's effect is totally random." Andyval paused for a second and continued, "Sheogorath would probably be pleased with this incident."

"Who's Sheogorath?" Tomita asked.

"The Daedric Prince of Madness. The Wabbajack is one of his artifacts, along with the Gambolpuddy, Staff of Sheogorath, Spear of Bitter Mercy, Everscamp, and the Fork of Horripilation."

"Do all the Daedric Princes have artifacts?" Itami asked.

"Each has at least one known artifact, which I have in my possession. Hermaeus Mora, the Prince of Knowledge, has up to eight if you count each of his Black Books as individual artifacts," Andyval replied.

Before the other two men could say anything, Bozes and Tuka, who were very drunk, came into the room giggling. "Are you two okay?" Itami asked with confusion. Ignoring him, then Itami's and Tomita's cries of protest, the women dragged them out of the room.

Andyval stared at the door, wondering what just happened. A few minutes later, an equally drunk Piña and Kuribayashi came by, giggling, and each of the women grabbed onto one of Andyval's arms. _Clever girls, divide and conquer,_ He thought as they were pulling him through the halls _._ They brought him into another room where Lelei and chicken Rory were, the former downing some alcohol and the latter sleeping. "Is it safe for her to drink that?" Andyval asked the two older girls.

"It's fine. She's of age," Piña replied with a slight slur and snuggled even closer to Andyval. Kuribayashi left his side and retrieved a can of alcohol, handing it to him.

"I don't want to-" Andyval said.

" _Drink_ ," Kuribayashi ordered. He opened it and took a taste, then drank the rest. He took a seat against a wall, Piña sat his left and Kuribayashi to his right.

"So Andy," Kuribayashi started. "What do you think of us?"

Andyval thought, _Here there be dragons,_ then cautiously replied, "Well, Kuribayashi-"

"Call me Shino," she interrupted, handing him a large, unopened bottle of alcohol.

"Well Shino," Andyval downed a fourth of the bottle. "I think you're a good person." Then added, "When you're not drunk and forcing me to drink."

Shino giggled and replied, "Silly Andy, what do you think of me as a woman?"

 _I have absolutely no experience in this whatsoever. Give me a target, and they'll be dead. Give me a drunk woman, and I'll bumble about,_ Andyval thought, downed another fourth, then slowly said, "I believe... that you are a beautiful woman."

"Oh really?" Shino asked with a grin.

"Yes, you-"

"Andy," Piña pouted. "Am I beautiful?"

"Yes-"

"Which one of us is more beautiful?" Shino asked.

 _Oh no,_ Andyval thought. He downed the rest of the bottle, which was replaced with a new one by Shino instantly. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Andyval woke to a piercing headache, weight on him, and chicken Rory pecking his cheek. He ignored her, but she kept doing it, causing a pulse in his headache each time. After the second straight minute of it, he whispered to her, "One more time, and you'll be breakfast." She stopped pecking him, but started poking him with a talon instead.

Andyval opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Piña and Kuribayashi were using his biceps as pillows and Lelei was sleeping contently on his chest. The top half of his yukata was undone, but the rest was still on. _Well, look at the bright side. Since we all have clothes on, we didn't do anything we would regret._

Another poke from Rory brought him back from his thoughts. "What is it?" he quietly asked the hen. Rory pointed towards the door with a talon. Andyval sighed, and used his forearms to gently push himself upwards until Piña and Shino weren't using him as a pillow. He then held Lelei close and slowly rolled over, switching places with her so she was on the futon.

After he extricated himself from that mess, Piña and Shino grabbed onto Lelei, using her like a teddy bear. _D'aww, I may be a ruthless killer, but that sight warms my cold, dead heart,_ Andyval mused. He looked around the room and saw that the wall he had occupied had gained a veritable mountain of empty bottles and cans.

Another poke from Rory brought him back for the second time, and Andyval followed the chicken out of the room. She led him down the hallway and into a room that Itami was in. "Thank you for getting him Rory. Andyval, my commander just called, forces from another country are going to try and kidnap us," Itami told Andyval.

Instantly Andyval perked up and asked, "How close?"

"Close."

" **LAAS YAH NIR** " Andyval not quite shouted. His vision was augmented, red hazes outlining the approaching hostiles.

"What was that?!" Itami asked in bewilderment.

"Six to the left, five coming from the front, another six to the right," Andyval informed Itami, not caring about the question. "They're closing in rapidly. Itami, I highly suggest you take Rory and leave," he said while charging a spell. Itami listened, and left the room with the chicken.

Andyval finished charging the spell and waited. "Three, two, one," he whispered and let loose the spell right when the three groups got close enough. A green wave swept through his surroundings, causing the hostiles to freeze and fall over.

He brought a Daedric dagger out of Oblivion, then opened the door and walked outside. When he reached the first hostile, he picked up the man's weapons and ammo, shoved them into Oblivion, then slit the man's throat. He went to the next and repeated the process, occasionally recasting Mass Paralysis.

When he finished looting the last, Itami had rejoined him outside. "How the hell did you manage to kill them all?" Itami asked him.

"Magic," Andyval curtly replied.

Itami sighed then looked at the bodies and said, "Russians, Chinese, and Americans? This isn't good, we need to get back inside. We don't know if more have arrived. My commander told me to stay in the Inn until morning. Even though we've been compromised, it won't happen again."

When he went back into the room he woke up in, Shino wearily looked up and asked, "Andyval, what happened last night?"

"Well Shino-"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Drunk you said I could after forcing me to drink and asking me a major dilemma. But, I think it was before you started to try to seduce me. I don't remember much, you kept handing me bottle after bottle," Andyval replied calmly.

"Oh..." She said, blushing and turning away.

"What time is it?" Piña asked, having woken up from noise the conversation.

"Too early," Andyval replied.

Piña looked around the room then asked, "Did I do anything regrettable?"

"I think sometime towards the end you tried making out with me, but couldn't because you were giggling too much because of how drunk you were," Andyval replied in the same calm manner.

Piña blushed and turned away like Shino. "Oh come on, it's not that bad! When one of you two tried to go to far, I stopped you. Besides, I've done worse!" Andyval tried lightening the mood.

"Like what?" Shino asked.

"Most of these were on separate occasions but I killed some people, got married, killed a small legion of undead, partied with a god, killed a dragon, and somehow ended up on a ship heading to the other side of Tamriel!

"Wait, you're married?" Piña asked with surprise.

"Not officially and I killed it when I first saw it when I was sober," Andyval reluctantly replied.

"It?" Piña asked.

"Don't ask."

"Andyval getting married is a serious matter-"

"Good thing I killed my fiancée back during my first engagement. Thank the gods I was sober for that," Andyval said humorously.

" _What_?" Shino asked.

"Long story," Andyval said. Lelei woke up with a long groan and Andyval continued, "And not suitable for young ones. Are you okay Lelei?"

"Head. Hurts." she replied with a stressed tone.

"Alcohol does that," Andyval said, causing Lelei to groan again. "I think it's best if you three go back to sleep." He started walking out the door.

"Andyval you can't just brush us off-" Piña started, but was cut off by him closing the door.

"So you've been married?" Itami asked right when Andyval closed the door.

Andyval sighed and said, "Really Itami, eavesdropping? But in a way, yes. Have you?"

"I was, but I was just divorced."

"Better than what I've done," Andyval joked.

"What did you do?"

"Arranged marriage for the first, then killed her the night before the wedding."

"Why?" Itami asked with confusion.

"She was like Rory, but worse," Andyval replied simply.

Itami thought for a moment and said, "Please don't kill Rory."

Andyval laughed and said, "No promises. The second time I was 'married' I was so horribly drunk because of Daedra. I will never trust that Prince again."

"Which Prince?"

"Sanguine, the Prince of Debauchery. The alcohol shipment I got was from him, which was also the reason I destroyed it."

The men stood around for a bit until Itami asked, "Which Prince do you not like the most at the moment?"

Instantly Andyval replied, "Nocturnal."

"Why?"

Andyval shuddered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"It can't be that bad."

"She wants me to do something unspeakable to feed her hoarding habits."

"Oh." The men stood in silence for a little bit longer until Itami asked, "Why do you refer to Nocturnal as a she when her title is Prince?"

"The Daedra are genderless, so Prince is used instead. Some take the form of abominations. Some take the form of men or women. Nocturnal takes the form of a female. Sanguine can take the form of both genders. Hermaeus Mora takes the form of a mass of tentacles."

Itami mumbled, "I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going..."

* * *

The duo continued their small talk until dawn broke, and one by one the group woke up. "Andyval, the leaders of the other countries have arrived and are waiting for you," Itami informed him.

Andyval walked over to Rory's axe and tried picking it up, but couldn't. _What is this thing made out?_ he thought, and instead banished it straight to Oblivion. He then picked up chicken Rory causing her to let out cooing noises. _Hell to the no,_ he thought. He inspected the magic and noted that it was going to wear off soon. "Shino," he asked, "can you get me Rory's clothes?"

The woman nodded and went to retrieve the apostle's clothing. When she returned, Andyval put the clothes into Oblivion and walked out into the courtyard of the Inn. "What are you doing?" Itami asked.

"I need to borrow Rory for a demonstration. What are you guys doing while I'm at the meeting?" Andyval asked Itami.

"We're going shopping because most of the attention will be dragged with you."

"Can you show me a map of where we are and where the meeting is happening?" Andyval asked him. Itami brought out his phone and opened up a map application and showed him.

"Wondrous technology. Well, I'll be on my way," Andyval told the group.

"How? The car isn't even here yet," Shino asked.

"Who said I was taking a car?" Andyval said, then turned to the courtyard and shouted, " **DUR NEH VIIR** " A large portal appeared and left a dragon in its wake. After the sight, the second thing that hit them was the smell. The dragon smelled like someone left an animal to rot in the sun, waves of the scent was rolling of it. Upon closer look they could see flies buzzing around it, rotting flesh, and a yellow drool was dripping from its mouth.

" _Drem yol lok Qahnaarin,_ this is not _Vus_ nor Oblivion. Where have you dragged me off to now?" The dragon asked Andyval.

" _Drem yol lok_ Durnehviir, I have found a realm beyond a realm beyond Nirn, untouched by the Daedra or the Aedra," Andyval replied.

"Andyval? It seems your dragon is kind of... dead," Shino said.

"Ignore her Durnehviir, you look perfectly fine for a mighty _dovah_. I need to get to a meeting nearby, may you give me a ride?"

" _Qahnaarin,_ as long as I can fly, I will obey. This may not be the skies of _Vus,_ but I am still glad to stretch my wings," Durnehviir replied. Andyval used his magic to change out of the yukata and into his Emperor's Robes and Aetherial Crown. He then mounted Durnehviir just before his head on his neck.

"I'll see you guys soon," Andyval told them, looking at the group. _Why does Tuka look so fearful_? he wondered. He then patted Durnehviir on the neck, and the undead dragon lifted off into the sky.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, JSDF helicopters were following him. " _Qahnaarin,_ what are these _lir_?" Durnehviir asked

"Nothing to worry about, they're friendly. They just want to make sure we get to the meeting safely," Andyval replied, receiving a hum in response.

Another few minutes later, they were flying through the sky scrapers of Japan. Some of the pedestrians were pointing up at them, surprised by the dragon nimbly flying through the sky between the buildings. Eventually, they found themselves at their destination. Durnehviir landed and then Andyval dismounted. " _Kogaan_ Durnehviir," he told the dragon as he was returning to the Soul Cairn.

A secretary burst through the front door and quickly walked towards him. "Emperor Andyval, you are earlier than expected. Follow me to the meeting room." She looked at Rory and asked, "Why do you have a chicken?"

"For a demonstration," Andyval replied.

"Are you going to use your magic to kill the chicken?"

Andyval chuckled lightly and said, "I wish." Rory turned her head to him and started pecking him. "May you lead the way?" The woman nodded, and started walking back up the stairs. After an elevator ride and many turns through the hallways, she led him through a door.

Eight of this world's most important people were already waiting for him at the round table. _Into the lion's den,_ he mused.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The anime and manga never shows how many Chinese there are and you can barely see how many Russians and Americans there are in the anime, so I made up numbers based on how many shown.**

 **Some of you may say, "You didn't say he was Breton royalty!" First chapter, second paragraph.**

 **This chapter came out a much, much later than expected. I can only write in a small window of time and I haven't been able to write most days. Also, I've been binge playing way too much Dark Souls 3. Dat OST tho. If you want to listen to some good music that isn't part of the newer genres, listen to it.**

 **Some of you commented that the last chapter seemed a bit rushed, so I changed some things. I'm guessing that it was all the line breaks, so I cut down on them. Also, I got a refresher on quotation marks, so I changed a little bit there too.** **At the end of the day, I don't know what I do right or wrong.**

 **Time to swap over to my other crossover. Most likely it won't be too long until I update this one again.**

 **Also, large chapter is large and thesauruses are nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **"Kept you waiting, huh?"**

 **Excuses as to why this took me so long at end of chapter.**

 **I'd also suggest rereading a bit, since it's been so long. And since it has been so long, my writing style may have changed a little bit. Only a little.**

 **The wiki only states the U.S. President's last name. A light novel website contained the names of the Chinese and Russian presidents' names, but they may not be what they really are.**

* * *

Andyval inspected the gathered leaders. There were seven men and one woman. Three of the men stood out from the rest, acting like they owned the place. "Emperor Andyval, I'm Kanou Tarou, Japan's Defense Minister. Prime Minister Motoi is... indisposed at this moment," one of the other men began, handing him a thick book. "Politics of this world are usually done in English. May you please use this dictionary to learn it instantly, like you did with Japanese? And before you do so, why do you have a chicken?"

Andyval set chicken Rory down on the table took the dictionary. "Don't ask," he replied to Kanou, who relayed it to the other leaders. Andyval brought his enchanting equipment out of Oblivion and went through the same process as before. At the end, he casted Grand Heal before the side effects showed.

As he put his equipment back in Oblivion, the leaders introduced themselves, saying their name, then their country's name. Among those present were France, the United Kingdom, Germany, Canada, Japan, the United States, China, and Russia. Andyval took notice of only three, Dirrell, Tai De-Chou, and Zyuganov, who were the presidents of the United States, China, and Russia, respectively.

When introductions were finished, all eyes turned to Andyval. Seeing it as an indication to speak, he said, "As you all know, I am Andyval, Emperor of Tamriel. I have already laid out my terms yesterday during the Diet."

The gathered leaders shared a couple looks, and Dirrel spoke up, "Those terms are unacceptable and backed up with empty threats."

"You know what else is unacceptable, Dirrel?" Andyval asked, taking his seat. "Attacking a foreign leader while he's on a diplomatic mission. Same goes to Zyuganov and Tai, also."

"Slander!" Tai exclaimed.

Andyval reached into Oblivion and retrieved a weapon of each kind and set them on the table. "Then how do you explain these?"

"M4? AS Val? QCW?" Kanou said, inspecting the firearms. He turned to the three perpetrators. "Later today, you three have some explaining to do."

"Even though this _may_ have happened, his threats are still empty. If they weren't, there would be demons invading and the sun would be blocked out," Zyuganov reasoned. Most of the leaders nodded, taking the Russian's side.

 _Well, I don't want to seem like I'm a pushover._ Andyval stood up and walked over to one of the windows, looking out over the other skyscrapers towards the rising sun. "Does this window open?" he asked Kanou, who shook his head. Andyval raised his bare fist and punched through the window, causing it to shatter. The leaders stared at him like he was insane.

"What are you doing!?" Kanou shouted. Andyval didn't respond, he only reached into Oblivion and retrieved a Auriel's Bow and a Bloodcursed Arrow. Despite the other leaders' protests, Andyval drew the arrow back and shot it into the sun.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the sky flashed red, and black flowed from where the sun was, covering the sky. The sun was then replaced with a glowing red halo, making it look like a solar eclipse.

Andyval turn back to the leaders, only to see that they were staring past him, surprised and fearful at what had become of their sky. _It must be quite the fearsome sight,_ Andyval mused. He was outlined by the red halo, his silhouette being the only part of him visible in the dim light.

Once he thought he left an impression, Andyval turned back to the window and shot a Sunhallowed Arrow. Same as before, nothing happened for a moment, then the sky flashed a yellowish-white, banishing the black shroud covering it.

"Do you believe me now?" Andyval asked those gathered, returning the bow to Oblivion. Lost for words, they hastily nodded back. On the way back to his seat, Andyval retrieved a gold bar and gave it to Kanou. "For the window."

A few minutes after Andyval sat back down, the Canadian Prime Minister spoke up. "Emperor Andyval, I'm sorry for any offense that this world may have given you."

"Dully noted."

"May I ask, how did you do that?"

Andyval thought for a moment. "It's a convoluted prophecy involving the weapon of the God of Time and the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement. Coincidentally, that's the same Daedra that would be happy to fuse your world with his."

The leaders started conversing with each other in hushed voices. Zyuganov, who was chosen by the rest, asked, "How much power do these, 'Daedric Princes' have?"

"It's hard to gauge their power. For example, do you think that an immortal demigoddess has an innate resistance to magic?" The leaders shrugged and nodded in response. "Do you remember that one annoying demigoddess from the Diet? What was her name? Bah, doesn't matter, but that chicken is her."

"Certainly that's just a normal chicken!" the French president declared.

"Well, the spell is about to wear off," Andyval replied as he picked up chicken Rory off the table and threw her into an open area of the room. Right when she landed, she was consumed in a flash of red light and her normal, but naked, form returned.

"Andy! Why did you do that!?" she shouted at him in Japanese, covering herself with her hands, blushing with embarrassment. She looked around the room, seeing the gathered leaders. With a grin, she asked in her native tongue, " _Andy, revealling me to all these people? I didn't know that you were into exhibitionism._ "

Andyval remained straight-faced, pulling her clothes out of Oblivion. " _Leave this room and dress yourself. Go find Itami,_ " he ordered her while handing her her clothes.

" _Oh really? And what if I stay here and bother you?_ "

" _I'll throw you into a volcano. It may not kill you, but it'll hurt._ " Rory pouted, but took her clothes and left the room. Andyval turned back to the leaders, who had various degrees of amazement etched across their faces. "Let's leave it at I used a speck of a Daedric Prince's power to transform her into a chicken for a little under a day. Does that answer your question?"

The leaders were silent until the UK Prime Minister asked, "Hypothetically, let's say we destroy the Gate here in Japan. Would you still be able to reach this world?"

Andyval checked his connection to Oblivion then replied, "Yes," causing the leaders to slightly wince.

"Any other surprises, Emperor?" Dirrell asked.

"Quite a few, but first and foremost, I'm the only one that can truly kill the dragon in the special region," Andyval explained to them. The leaders gave him their attention, a sign to continue. "Let's say that the JSDF kills the dragon. A god or something else powerful can come and revive it because the soul is still there. That's where I come in."

"I'm something called a Dragonborn. I have the blood and soul of a dragon. It allows me to absorb the souls of slain dragons. I have to be there when it dies, or you won't have killed anything," Andyval explained.

The leaders sat in silence, digesting what they were just told. On one hand, they could just not believe that he was Dragonborn. On the other, he had just blocked out the sun. They chose to believe him.

"Anything else?" Kanou asked.

 _Should I keep on surprising them? Eh, fuck it, why not?_ Andyval schemed. "Nothing important really. Little things like Lycanthropy, being allied with all the Daedric Princes and the most powerful Aedra, and being the leader of all the powerful factions in Tamriel. Like I said, nothing really important."

The Chancellor of Germany's eyes shot open. "Did you just say that you are a werewolf?"

Before Andyval could answer, the secretary from the lobby burst into the room. She walked over to Kanou and handed him a phone.

"Yes? Kanou speaking," he began conversing with the person on the other end of the line. After a bit of listening, Kanou replied, "Yeah, we saw the sky." After a bit more listening, "Emperor Andyval was just demonstrating something." After a bit more, "I'll see what I can do." Kanou sighed and handed the phone back to the secretary.

"Who was that?" Dirrell asked.

Kanou began slowly, "Apparently, Andyval's... demonstration wasn't only seen here. From where the sun was rising to where it was setting, the same thing happened. That call was from the United Nations, asking if we knew anything. As of now, this meeting is cancelled as Andyval is called to go to the U.N.'s headquarters for an emergency Tribunal."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"What the hell did Andyval do this time? Being called by the U.N. like that and ditching us," Shino wondered, her head resting on her arms at a table in the mess hall back at Alnus.

"The sky?" Lelei responded, referencing how the sky had changed when they were shopping.

"Andyval couldn't have done that. Although, maybe he called on one of those Daedra he always talks about."

Itami joined the conversation. "Back at the Inn, Andyval told me about them. They didn't really seem like the people who'd willingly do something like that.

"But still, him alone couldn't have messed with the sky like that," Shino insisted.

Rory pouted, crossing her arms. "He did turn me into a chicken."

"That's different, that was something small," Shino reasoned.

They sat in silence until Itami was called on his cell phone. When he answered, he grew confused. He set put the phone back in his pocket and said, "There's a 'demon' at the front gate asking for Andyval." The little group looked at each other for a second, but shrugged it off as Itami left to go see who it was.

A few minutes later, Itami, who looked rather scared, was in fact being followed by someone who looked like a demon. His skin was pitch black, along with his eyes and hair. He had red markings all over the upper part of his face, with a few streaks of it going down to his jawline. He wore black spiked armor that glowed red. The most striking feature were his horns, which finished up the whole 'demon' look.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery," the demon smoothly introduced himself. "I'm looking for Andyval, do you know where he is? His connection to Oblivion is all fuzzy, so I can't poof into existence right next to him."

The group gave each other looks, and Shino spook up, "Why are you looking for him?"

"I sent a shipment of alcohol here a week or two ago, and nearly all of it disappeared rather abruptly. Speaking of the alcohol, do any of you know what happened to it? It was supposed to cause one hell of a party here."

"Andyval and I kind of blew it up," She timidly answered.

Sanguine blinked in surprise. "Really? And there's no giant crater? No portal to Oblivion? The fumes didn't cause a massive orgy?"

"No, no, and most definitely no."

"I need to get out of Oblivion more," Sanguine muttered. "Well, guess I'm going to have to punish him for getting rid of my... _gift_. As I have asked before, do you know where he is?"

Itami pulled out his phone and said, "Yeah he's currently at a United Nations Tribunal." After a few taps and waiting, the Lieutenant brought up a live news feed of the Tribunal.

" _-I don't give a damn about the Geneva Convention!_ " was the first thing they heard from it, the words being shouted by Andyval. " _I don't care if using a Daedric invasion will kill civilians. If it ever happens, it's the consequences for attacking Tamriel in the first place!_ "

"What's the Geneva Convention?" Sanguine asked. "Bah, it doesn't matter. It sounds stupid. I've seen where he is, so now I won't materialize in a wall." And with that, the Daedric Prince disappeared with an Oblivion portal.

"Emperor Andyval, are you seriously using the threat of civilian deaths by demonic invasion as deterrent?" one of the representative asked.

"Yes, but not only civilian deaths. A Daedric invasion will result in much worse," Andyval replied.

The representatives mumbled among themselves for a few seconds, then one spoke up to the rest. "May I remind everyone that for over half a century, we used MAD policy to deter war. For most of that time, it kept the Cold War, well, cold. We can view this predicament as a WMD, like how some of us could theoretically use nuclear weapons against Tamriel." The other representatives grumbled, but eventually sided with him.

"Emperor Andyval, since this concludes that matter, let us continue onto the next-" the representative was interrupted with an Oblivion portal forming a few feet away from Andyval. The armed guards from around the room started rushing towards the stage, drawing their weapons. Andyval simply turned to see who it was, then raised a hand, signalling the guards to stop. _I have to put up with all this politicking, and now I have to deal with a Prince at the same time?_ Andyval fumed.

"Andyval, how good it is to see you!" Sanguine exclaimed, spreading his arms out to motion for a hug.

Andyval walked over and pulled Sanguine over to the side. "What the hell Sanguine, can't you see I'm a bit busy here?" he whispered to the Prince, who ignored him.

Sanguine turned to the UN Tribunal, addressing them more than Andyval, "Why don't you introduce me?" He asked, his voice carrying, raising the interest of the representatives even more.

Andyval returned to the podium and pointed to Sanguine. "That nuisance is the Daedric Prince of Debauchery, Sanguine." He turned back to Sanguine, blocking the mic with his hand. "Now leave, I have more important things to deal with than your bullshit."

"Emperor Andyval," a representative spoke up, "we'd like to ask Prince Sanguine some questions."

Andyval internally sighed with annoyance and gave the podium over to Sanguine.

"Prince Sanguine, Andyval likens you and the other Princes to gods, is this true?"

Sanguine chuckled. "I am a god." Hushed voices erupted from the representatives and flashes of light came from the reporter's camera flashes.

"Prince Sanguine, is it true that you can create an invasion from your world, 'Oblivion', to this one?"

"Maybe not me, as I have no interest. But one of my brothers, perhaps Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal, would be beyond delighted to do so."

"Prince Sanguine, what is preventing the other Princes from invading?"

Sanguine paused for a couple seconds, formulating an answer. "Andyval is."

"Please do tell us how Emperor Andyval is the only person stopping an invasion. Does he control all the Daedra?"

The Prince let out roaring laughter. "A mortal? Controlling the Princes? Preposterous! It's simply that nothing like this has happened before. The Princes have been watching Andyval since the beginning of his little adventure and we're all quite interested to see how it plays out. We won't invade until he gives us the permission to do so."

"Prince Sanguine, may you give the podium back to Emperor Andyval?"

"Actually," Sanguine interjected. "I'm going to borrow Andyval for a bit, it'll only take a minute."

"Wait-" Andyval began, but was cut off by an Oblivion portal consuming him and the Prince. When they reappeared, they were in Sanguine's realm.

"Damn it, Sanguine!" Andyval shouted, turning to the Prince. "Couldn't you see I was kind of busy there?"

Sanguine shook his head. "Andyval, you made a mistake."

"And you made a mistake removing me from that meeting," Andyval countered. When he tried to leave through an Oblivion portal, Sanguine blocked him.

"I gave you a gift. You destroyed it."

He thought for a moment. "You mean the alcohol?" Sanguine nodded, and Andyval tried explaining his actions. "That _gift_ was dangerous! People could have died! And besides, I didn't destroy all of it."

"But you still destroyed most of it," Sanguine told him. "I guess your punishment will be..." The Prince faked going into deep thought, rubbing his chin and looking off into the distance. After leaving Andyval to wait for long enough, he swung his gaze back to the Emperor and said, "You have to bed one of the women from a world other than Tamriel."

" _What?_ " Andyval questioned. _Usually, the Princes just want me to fetch something for them,_ he thought.

"Come on, Andy, I'm the Daedric Prince of _Debauchery_ , what the hell do you expect for me?"

Andyval stopped and thought about it. It did make sense.

"I'd be doing you a favor. In the process, you'd get on the good side of Dibella, possibly get an axe for Nocturnal, and you get to partake in one of those fine- wait. Please tell me you're not gay."

The Emperor recoiled in shock. After collecting himself, he responded sternly, "I'm. Not. Gay."

"Well, why haven't you jumped Rory's bones yet?" Sanguine questioned. "Hell, why haven't you done it with anyone at all, even in Tamriel?"

Andyval massaged his temples. "Because most days I was too busy. I was constantly in a life-and-death situation, adventuring alone, or saving Nirn from destruction. It was the last thing on my mind!"

"Well, you got me there," the Prince admitted. "But, if you don't bump uglies with one of them, I'll start causing mayhem. That pallet of alcohol will pale in comparison."

Andyal sighed and rubbed his temples. After a few minutes of contemplating his situation, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind? I don't want to sully my relationship with them."

Sanguine only smiled.

"Damn you," Andyval told him.

* * *

"So, exactly why do you like Andyval?" Shino asked Rory.

After a moment of thought, Rory replied, "He's strong and different."

"How so?"

Back at Alnus, they decided to pull together a girl's night. Gathered in Lelei's and Andyval's room were Bozes, Piña, Shino, Tuka, and of course, Lelei.

"He's just... _different_ ," Rory told Shino. "You saw him back at the Inn, he has an amazing body."

Piña gave in her two cents, "I agree. Usually emperors aren't muscled like him. He looked like a warrior."

"Is that a hint of 'want' I hear in your voice, Piña?" Shino asked with a coy smile.

Piña froze and lit up with a slight blush. Cautiously, she explained her situation. "One of the many things that can happen between Tamriel and my Empire is that my Father may try to make peace by offering me to Andyval."

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Shino apologized.

"No, it's fine. He's much, much better than other suitors, so I'm not really against it," Piña reassured her, her face getting even more red. "But every time I think about him, I remember the possibility."

The girls laughed it off, but Tuka was concerned. "I don't know why you two like him. His spirit is dangerous. It's like a dragon's."

"What do you mean?" Shino questioned.

"I think she means that he's hiding something," Bozes speculated.

Rory nodded. "His soul is weird. Like Tuka said, it's not human, more like a dragon's. Then there's that little bit that seems _off._ Almost like a wolf's."

"If only that Sanguine guy didn't kidnap him-" Shino began, but was interrupted by Andyval appearing from an Oblivion portal. The girls stared at him in surprise, as he just stood there staring back.

"What are all of you doing in my room?" he asked.

"This is Lelei's room too," Shino pointed out, with the quiet mage nodding in agreement. "Besides, what did Sanguine want with you?"

Andyval silently groaned, then sat down on his bed. "Stuff. Things."

"Really?" Shino sarcastically responded. "We were talking about stuff and things too. Maybe, you can join in and tell us why your soul is different."

Andyval's eyes widened a little. "Stuff. Things. How the hell do you know?"

Shino simply pointed at Rory and Tuka.

 _Should I mess with them?_ Andyval asked himself. _Yeah._ "Well, it started out ages ago when a dragon and a mortal loved each other _very much_ -"

"Stop right there," she groaned, cutting him off.

He let out a little laugh. "I'm actually a Shezarrine, the mortal reincarnation of the god Lorkhan." When he saw their reactions, Andyval laughed even more. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Some strange cult thinks I am one, though. But, I can't tell you why my soul is different."

"What about the different part?" Lelei asked, the quiet mage finally speaking up.

"Oh that?" Andyval shrugged. "That's nothing. Just something that I keep around so I can't catch diseases." The girls looked at each other, apparently satisfied with the answers. For now. "Well then, I told you some things, so why don't you tell me some things? What were you talking about before I got here, except for, you know, my soul."

Piña blushed, Shino and Bozes snickered a little, Rory lit up with delight, Tuka grimaced, and Lelei remained indifferent. "Wow, that bad? Might as well leave you girls to gossip and all that," he said, leaving the room.

Andyval proceeded to wander around Alnus. Much to his dislike, word of him being an Emperor had spread. The members of the JSDF saluted and the civilians bowed or did something to showing respect. _This is why I didn't want people to know. At least they aren't giving me gifts,_ Andyval thought.

After half an hour of walking, Andyval happened upon the men of Recon Team Three. They were in a room in one of the office buildings. Most of them were playing a game of cards at a table, while Itami and one other were watching something on a TV. _His name is... Takeo Kurata, Right?_ Andyval wondered. Surprising the two, he sat down next to them on the couch and started watching the TV with them.

"Andyval, what did Sanguine want with you?" Itami asked.

"He more or less threatened to throw a Daedric Prince version of a hissy fit," Andyval calmly replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

Itami sighed. "He interrupted an extremely important meeting just to complain."

"More or less."

Andyval directed his attention to the TV, watching the strange show with the two men. "Why the hell are that girl's breasts so huge and bouncing around so much?"

One of the soldiers who were playing cards at the table answered, "It's an anime! What do you expect!?" Causing the rest of the soldiers at the table to laugh.

After a while, Kurata asked, "Emperor Andyval-"

"Please, just Andyval."

"Andyval, what is a 'Daedric Prince hissy fit' like?"

The emperor thought for a moment. "It depends on the Prince, but it usually results in people dying. Plagues. Cannibals. Werewolves. Endless parties. Outright killing people."

The two men gave him weird looks. "Did you just say endless parties?" Itami questioned.

"You literally party until you die from exhaustion," Andyval explained.

"That's... something else."

"It's not as bad as Sheogorath. He sent a bunch of Argonian concubines as a coronation gift to me." The two men stared at Andyval in disbelief. "Turns out that they weren't Argonians. Or concubines. They were actually sentient cheese wheels concealed within an illusion."

The look of disbelief grew to utter confusion. Itami and Kurata looked at Andyval, then each other. Kurata made a face asking, _'what the hell?'_ And Itami only responded with shaking his head.

"Well, what is Sanguine threatening now?" Itami asked after getting over the confusion. Andyval remained silent, as he couldn't figure out a way to explain his predicament.

"If it's that bad, why don't you fight back?" Kurata suggested.

"That's..." Andyval began, but trailed off. After thinking it through, he began again, this time mumbling to himself. "Sanguine isn't one of the militaristic princes, so it wouldn't be too hard. Although, taking actions against him would either move up his timetable or he'll outright smite me."

Kurata paled. "Smite? Maybe you should-"

Andyval shot up into a standing position. "He wouldn't smite me because of the other Princes." He turned to Itami. "Tell Kanou that it was this guy's idea to have me raid Sanguine's realm." With an Oblivion portal, Andyval disappeared.

Kurata turned to his superior. "If he dies, please don't allow me to get punished."

Andyval appeared in Sanguine's realm, his Ebony armor equipping mid teleportation. When his vision cleared, he was met with the sight of an orgy of Dremora.

The Dremora paused their... party and after a few seconds of silence between them and Andyval, one of the female Dremora spoke up. "Lord Sanguine is-"

Andyval cut her off. "I don't care about where he's at," he said as he summoned dual Bound Swords, causing the Dremora's faces to light up with fear.

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later**_

Itami's Third Recon Team was gathered in the mess hall, currently eating dinner. "You think the Daedra killed Andyval?" Shino asked. Itami and Tomita pondered it for a little. After a moment, she continued, "I mean, he's pretty much gone silent."

As if on queue, an Oblivion portal opened next to their table. "Speak of the devil," Tomita mumbled.

When the portal dissipated, they were shocked by Andyval's appearance. His normal black armor had been dyed dark red with blood. Bits of gore were splattered sporadically. The most different and noticeable change was his smell. He reeked of death. Enough so, that the soldiers nearest to him gagged and turned away.

"What the hell happened, Andyval?" Shino asked, covering her nose and mouth to hide the stench.

"You wouldn't believe me," he replied, taking off his helmet, revealing that in his absence he had grown a short beard. He motioned that he wanted to sit down, and the soldiers quickly parted to get away from him.

"Is that a bit of brain on you?" Shino pointed at his left shoulder.

Andyval looked at his shoulder and there was in fact, a small chunk of Daedra brain. "I guess so. Must of been when I used the decapitated head of a Dremora Lord to slaughter a bunch of imps." Andyval reached up and flicked the gray matter off of his shoulder, causing it to fly away. It landed in a far away soldier's food, sending him and his companions to run for the nearest trash can to vomit.

"Andyval, that was disgusting!" She shouted in revulsion.

"Adrenalin's still pumpin' so I don't care about much at the moment," Andyval shrugged. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Piña, Bozes, and some Japanese diplomats left for the Imperial Capital to start secret negotiations," Itami told him. "My team and I are going to go and head out to meet them, soon."

"Nothing involving me?" Andyval asked.

"There was this Dark Elf girl looking for you. She wants you to kill the fire dragon."

"That's the best news I've heard in a while," Andyval said. "Sign me up!"

Since they had lost their appetite, the members of the JSDF listened to Andyval tell them about his most recent adventure. One by one, his audience left, either from revulsion of what he was saying, or from tiredness. Eventually, only Shino was left.

"...I then cut of the Dremora Valkynaz's arm, leaving him with only a shield, which he promptly tried to beat me to death with. But, my Frost Cloak spell froze him solid, allowing me to literally shatter him."

"Seriously? That's brutal," Shino responded in awe. "But I like it. Can you teach me this 'Frost Cloak'?"

Andyval thought about it. "I don't know if you'll be compatible, but even if you are, it has it's drawbacks." Shino frowned. "But... there is something that if you help me, I'll teach you magic, if possible."

She lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you just have to show me where you got that 'C-4' explosive you used a while back."

* * *

Andyval wrapped up the evening by preparing for his next adventure and washing off his armor. After the preparations, he slept in his and Lelei's room. Once he woke, he waited at the front gate to Alnus. Andyval picked a spot that he couldn't be seen from the front gate, but close enough to hear any conversations. Eventually, the Dark Elf arrived.

"Excuse me! I want to talk to you!" She called out to the guards in her birth tongue. "Are you the Green People? I need you to lead me to the Mage in Black Armor!"

The guard shuffled their feet and not knowing what she asked because of a language barrier, clumsily replied, "Hello, how are you doing?"

Andyval took that moment to step in. He walked out in the open, causing the Elf to run towards him. "Please, help me!" She begged. "My village is under attack by a fire dragon! I'll give you anything! Riches, myself-"

She was cut off by Andyval covering her mouth. "Does this dragon have a giant burn mark on its chest?" The Dark Elf nodded. Andyval removed his hand. "I'll do it for free. Lead the way, and it'll be dead soon."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you..." she slowly got out. "I must know the name of the one who is saving my people."

"Andyval."

"Lord Andyval, how can I thank you?"

"You can thank me after I wipe that dragon's sorry ass from existence," Andyval replied, walking out of the front gate with the Elf following. As he passed the guards, they gave him a salute. "Tell Hazama I'm going to devour the fire dragon's soul," he ordered them. Which they replied with a curt, " _Yes, Sir_!"

"What's your name?" Andyval asked the elf after reaching a good distance from the camp.

"Yao Ha Dushi, my lord," Yao replied with a bow. Yao was a surprisingly attractive woman, looking nothing like a Tamriellic Dark Elf. She looked more like a high elf that had smooth, caramel colored skin, instead of the Chimer's different facial style and ash colored skin. Her hair was silver and very long. All she wore was leather that barely covered her curvy figure and a mantle over that.

Andyval sighed. "Cut the lord crap, I already have to deal with everyone calling me Emperor." Yao froze and stared at him. Andyval sighed again and noticed his fumble. "Yeah, I'm an Emperor. So what? Everyone acts like it's a big deal."

Yao dropped to a knee and bowed her head, "I'm sorry for my behavior, Emperor Andyval."

Andyval sighed yet again, annoyed with her behavior. "No honorifics, no bowing, and especially no telling other people of my rank. Just call me Andyval." Yao nodded and content that he got the message across, Andyval continued, "Now, don't remind my friend of his smell. He gets rather gloomy when he even remotely thinks of his current state."

"Your friend? His smell?" Yao asked, turning her head to the side in confusion. _God, that's adorable,_ Andyval grumbled.

"Yeah, one second. **DUR NEH VIIR** "

* * *

"And you really defeated this dragon in one-on-one combat in a different world?" Yao asked excitedly. She pulled herself closer to Andyval, forcing her rather large breasts to be pressed up against his back even more. They were currently mounted on Durnehviir's back, Andyval in front, with Yao holding onto him.

Ignoring the pressure against his back, Andyval answered, "Yeah, it wasn't really one-on-one it was more like three-on-thirty. Although, we were the ones who did anything, right Durnehviir?"

" _Geh, Qahnaarin_ ," the undead dragon replied.

"He said yes," Andyval translated.

"Have you fought against any other dragons?" Yao eagerly asked.

Andyval weighed the pros and cons of telling her, and decided, _Why not?_ "I killed my first with the help of some guardsmen when I was Seventeen, six years ago. After that, I've solo killed over a hundred and even killed a Dragon God of Destruction, although I had three spirits helping me."

Yao did what Andyval thought was impossible. She moved even closer. "Oh, please do tell."

* * *

"This is it, " Yao announced. "It took me so long to reach the 'Green People' because I followed rumors." After flying for eight straight hours, they reached Yao's village. Andyval told Durnehviir to land, and took in the sights around him. For nearly as far as he could see, there were deep valleys peppered with the occasional mountain. Past that, to one way there were grasslands and the other way had vast mountain ranges.

Durnehviir landed, and the two passengers dismounted. "Careful _Qahnaarin_ , this _Dov_ is much stronger than ones in _Vus_ ," the dragon warned.

"Don't worry, I have a trick up my sleeve," Andyval reassured him. Although, as he faded away, the dragon gave him a doubtful look.

"I'll go talk to my people, wait here," Yao instructed him, quickly taking off down the rocks into the canyon.

Andyval shrugged and sat down cross legged, pulling Dawnbreaker and a sharpening stone out of Oblivion. To pass the time, he started sharpening the blade past razor-sharp. Around the hundredth pass, he was hit with a half a dozen arrows.

All of which bounced off his Ebony Armor.

Annoyed, Andyval turned back and saw the ones who shot him, a group of Dark Elves that had been concealed in the cliffs before. Sighing, he gave them his best, 'You just fucked up' stare, and continued sharpening, ignoring their shouts to identify himself.

After a couple more minutes and a few more barrages of arrows, the fire dragon started flying towards them. _It's larger than I remember,_ Andyval observed. He looked back towards where the elves were, and groaned. _They fled with their tails between their legs_. He stood up and followed the path that Yao took.

When he reached the bottom, Andyval was circled by the earlier Dark Elves, each pointing their swords towards him. Yao was walking towards the group and accompanying her was an older man, who Anyval presumed was in charge. The man stepped forward and asked, "Who are you, and why do you come here?"

 _Should I throw my titles around? Yeah, might as well,_ Andyval mused. "I am Andyval, Emperor of Tamriel. I have come to devour the soul of the dragon that has been killing your people," Andyval informed them, pointing towards the circling predator. The Elves pointing their weapons at him sheathed them and took a knee, bowing their heads. The older one instead bowed his head a little, then motioned for Andyval to follow.

He was lead down a path at the bottom of the valley, the Elder explaining the situation along the way. "Emperor Andyval, we are glad to have you here to help us. For many months, the fire dragon has slaughtered our people. Over two hundred have passed away. If you are able to kill it, we will forever be in your debt."

The Elder showed him into an alcove in the cliffside, where a fire pit was dug and burning. "The dragon has been seen to nest in a nearby dormant volcano. Tomorrow, you can take our warriors to slay it. For tonight, let us rest."

The warriors following them filed in, taking their seats around the fire, and Yao introduced them. "This is Kurou, Meto, Ban, Fen, Nokko, Komu, Seimii, and Nayu..." She pointed at each Dark Elf. "Along with me, There will be nine of us by your side."

Andyval only stared. "Is something wrong, Emperor?" the Elder asked.

"They have basically no armor and any swords or arrows will do nothing. They'll only get themselves killed," Andyval calmly explained.

The warriors moved to protest, but the Elder held up a hand. "I understand, if you believe that they will lose their lives, they can stay behind. At the very least, take Yao with you to show you the way." Andyval nodded in agreement.

Eventually, one by one, they fell asleep. Some of the warriors, then Yao, then the rest of the warriors, then the Elder. Andyval waited until three in the morning, then shook Yao awake. She woke slowly with a few, what even Andyval can admit to be cute, murmurs, then her eyes shot open. "What-!"

Her cry was muffled by Andyval covering her mouth, giving her a gesture to follow him. She did so, gingerly stepping around her sleeping comrades. Once they went a bit back down the valley, Yao asked, "Why did you wake me up?"

"We're going to kill the dragon," Andyval informed her.

Yao looked at him like he was insane. "What? Now? Have you slept?"

"Yes now, and in the words of my old friend Isran, 'Sleep is for the weak'. Do you know the way to the volcano?"

"I do, but are you sure you don't need sleep?"

"It would be best to catch it off guard, preferably sleeping," Andyval explained. "Now, are you going to show me the way or not?"

Yao listened and lead Andyval back down the way they came and then back up the cliff. After an hour and a half of hiking through rough terrain, they reached a cave at the base of a volcano.

"This is it," Yao whispered. "This cave leads directly to its nest."

Andyval nodded in response and pulled the Wabbajack out of Oblivion. He lead the way through the cave, his sneak skills coming into play. After a couple twists and turns, the cave opened up into a large cavern, with its roof open to the sky. On the floor of it was the sleeping fire dragon.

"What are you going to do?" Yao whispered, even more quietly.

"I'm going to Wabbajack it," was his curt response.

"What?"

"I'm going to cast a spell on it," Andyval explained, retrieving the strange staff, the charging it. "It's a very weird one, though. It may turn it into a rabbit. Or a sweetroll. Or a lesser Dremora." Andyval paused for a second. "Or, it may just piss it off."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yao reluctantly asked.

"Well, there's no going back now," Andyval replied, releasing the spell.

An orb of red light shot out of the head of the staff, flying towards the dragon. When it hit, a large flash of red light blinded them for a second. And what was left in its wake was not a dragon, but a crab.

Andyval internally jumped for joy, as he had just placed a giant bet and won the jackpot.

"What is it?" Yao asked, confused.

"It's now a mudcrab until either we damage it, or the spell wears off," Andyval explained, taking action. "Pick him up and make sure he doesn't pinch you." Yao did so and Andyval summoned his Dremora Butler.

"What do you want now?" the Butler sneered at his master.

"Give me the fun stuff that I gave you back at Alnus," Andyval ordered. "One box at a time, please."

The Butler did so, pulling large boxes out of Oblivion, which Andyval picked up with Telekinesis. Andyval then started placing down the boxes. He formed a three by three grid, then put eight boxes on top of those, leaving a space in the middle. "Yao, can you place our little friend in the middle?" he ordered, and she listened, the mudcrab fitting snugly in the middle.

Andyval peered down into the middle, the mudcrab was trying to claw its way out. " _Tiiraaz, Zu'u med wah naak hin sil nol vahzah kopraan, lir, nuz daar fen dreh,_ " he told the mudcrab, causing its clawing to become more frantic.

"What did you say?" Yao asked.

"I told it, in the only language it would understand, that I was going to eat its soul," Andyval explained.

"Eat its soul?"

Andyval continued to levitate boxes and adding them to the pile. "It's hard to explain, it would be better to just show you." After the tenth dozen box, the Butler handed him a strange device with a spool of wire, then disappeared with an Oblivion portal.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Yao continued questioning.

"Well, the night before we left, I was tipped off that you were coming. I went to Alnus' armory and 'borrowed' all the C-4 they had."

"What's C-4?"

"Powerful explosives. A friend said that one box was enough to level a large two story building, if placed correctly. One hundred and twenty boxes... Well, it'll probably vaporize whatever it's by, so we'll have to be careful."

Andyval stuck one end of the wire into an exposed brick of C-4, and started walking back through the cave, unraveling the spool of wire along the way.

"And the JSDF just let you go and take all this stuff?"

"Well, not really," Andyval admitted. "I knocked out the guards and the guy taking stock. Right about now, they'll be pissed and probably have a warrant for my arrest. Considering how much I stole, I'm surprised if they don't have a 'shoot on sight' order."

"Exactly how much did you take?"

"My friend said it was around 'three-hundred thousand U.S. dollars'. And no, I don't know the conversion rates since I'm an adventurer, not an economist," Andyval told Yao. "Hell, back home I once flooded the market with cheaply enchanted goods because I needed to raise my enchanting skill. Probably destroyed the enchanting economy, but I was too busy adventuring to notice the difference."

Yao shook her head at his weirdness, and continued following him. When they reached the outside of the cave, Andyval took the other ends of the wire and hooked it up to the device that the butler gave him. "I highly suggest that you cover your ears." Yao did so, and Andyval activated the C-4.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The world shook, dust shot out of the cave, and the volcano started collapsing inwards. Andyval's ears had started bleeding, so he quickly casted Grand Heal. Yao stared at the volcano with amazement mixed with fear, occasionally glancing over to Andyval.

"Well, if it's not dead, it's dying," Andyval declared.

"It certainly is," they heard from behind them. Andyval turned on a dime, readying a dual Thunderbolt spell. The sight that met him was strange. A woman with blue skin and white hair was standing a little bit down the mountain path. _Are those dragon wings growing out of her back?_ Andyval asked himself. _Damn, I wish being Dragonborn gave me something like that_.

She was wearing a white dress that was split down the middle, with the only thing covering her delicates being some thin panties. Between her legs, Andyval could spot what seemed like a dragon's tail and growing out of her head were horns. She also wielded a large scythe.

Behind her were two dragons, albeit, they were a lot smaller than the one Andyval just obliterated. "Two dragon hatchlings!?" Yao shouted out in panic.

"Bah, don't worry, I can kill those two easily," Andyval assured her.

"My name is Giselle," the Dragon woman said, moving towards the two. "I am an apostle of-" She paused when she got withing striking distance of Andyval, and gave him a strange look. She lowered her scythe and started inspecting him. " _What are you?_ " She asked, bewildered. "Your soul is... that of a dragon's. Like my people's."

Andyval sighed. "It's best to show you." After a few seconds, he said, "That's strange, it usually happens faster than this." The two women stared at him, and he only motioned for them to wait. "That dragon in there is taking a _long_ time to die."

Suddenly, wisps of light flew through the stone of the volcano, coalescing around Andyval. When the dragon hatchlings saw this they let out roars in fear, then flew off, leaving Giselle alone. After a few seconds, the wisps disappeared, leaving Giselle scared, Yao even more baffled, and Andyval with a smile on his face.

"I haven't felt that in a while, since I killed all the dragons from my homeland," Andyval admitted.

Giselle raised her scythe, poised to attack. "What are you, monster!?"

" _Zu'u los Dovahkiin_ ," Andyval told her.

Giselle grew more fearful, then continued in the dragon language with Andyval, leaving Yao to become even further disorientated. After exchanging a few sentences, Giselle quickly flew off into the distance.

"What just happened?" Yao asked Andyval.

"I told her what she wanted."

"What did you tell her?"

"Stuff, things. Nothing really important. Besides, the explosion probably woke up your friends," Andyval mentioned, starting the trek back down the volcano. After a few seconds, Yao cleared her thoughts and followed.

* * *

When they reached the camp, it was dawn. The Elder stood in front of the warriors, and all of them had looks of disbelief. "D-did you kill it?" the Elder managed to speak up.

"Let's just say that even a god wouldn't be able to resurrect it," Andyval replied, causing the Dark Elves' eyes to widen. After the initial shock, they all dropped to a knee, bowing before him.

Tears of joy started forming in their eyes. "Emperor Andyval, the Dushi clan is forever in your debt. You have saved us from destruction," the Elder declared. "I grant you the powers of Chieftain and Yao is yours to use as you see fit. Now, we must celebrate with a feast!"

Andyval cut him off. "Sorry about that, but I need to go to the Imperial Capitol."

The Elder grew sad. "I see. Emperor, if you ever need anything from us, anything, just ask."

Andyval climbed back out of the valley and prepared to summon Dernehviir, but was suddenly tackled into a hug by someone. "Thank you," she kept mumbling, over and over. Andyval was eventually able to pry her off of him, noticing it was Yao.

"No problem Yao," he told her. "Now, get back to the celebrations with your clan. I have to get to the Capitol-"

"But I'm your slave, I have to come with you," she said, shocking him.

" _What?_ "

"The Elder gave me to you as a reward," Yao explained.

Andyval rubbed his temples. "I thought he meant as something similar as a housecarl or something. I'm giving you back."

"No!" Yao exclaimed, making him give a strange look. Yao blushed, deeply, considering it showed so well against her dark skin. "I-I'm fine with it," she blurted out.

Andyval's mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish out of water. "Just... _why_?"

She turned away and lowered her head in embarrassment, as she just noticed what she had said. Andyval shook his head and summoned Durnehviir. When the dragon fully materialized, he mounted it and reached down to help Yao up.

* * *

Andyval pushed Durnehviir to his limits, and in a few hours was a mile or so outside of the Capitol. At first, Yao clung tightly to him, occasionally whispering 'Thank you'. After a while, she fell asleep, since Andyval woke her so early. The dragon landed, jolting Yao awake. "Where are we?" she sleepily asked.

"A little bit out, I have something I need to do," Andyval told her, and dismounted the dragon, with her following. Durnehviir disappeared with a nod, and Andyval was consumed by an Oblivion portal. When he emerged, he had donned his Nightingale armor, along with the matching bow and a quiver of Ebony arrows.

"What's with the armor?" Yao questioned.

"I kind of need to lay low for a while, since I'm somewhat at war with this Empire. They haven't seen me wearing this or using a bow," he elaborated. Then, he started repeatedly clearing his throat and testing his voice, each time it changed. Finally, he settled on deep, gravelly voice with a different accent than his. "Trick I learned from a friend of mine from the Thieves Guild."

Andyval pulled his hood and face mask up, obscuring any distinguishable features. He then ordered Yao, "Stay here and wait for my signal. I'm going to go and see what people think of me." She nodded, and Andyval turned away, bringing up a Conjuartion spell. He casted it, bringing a skeletal horse, with a mane and tail made out of purple fire, into existence. He mounted the skeletal horse and rode towards the Capitol.

" _Avenger, this is Archer. One horseman approaching,_ " Itami heard over his radio. " _Appears to be riding a skeletal horse_." Hearing this, Itami started panicking a little. He motioned to some of the JSDF soldiers standing guard, and they walked over to the front gate of the estate.

Like Archer said, there was one horseman, who was riding a skeletal horse. The rider stopped ten feet out, then dismounted. When his feet touched the ground, the horse in a way disappeared similar to Andyval's magic

"I am Kjarne, Emissary for Emperor Andyval," the stranger declared.

One of the guards leaned towards Itami and asked, "Did the Emperor say he was going to send someone?"

"No, but let's just let him in," Itami replied, then turned to Kjarne, or as he didn't know Andyval. "Welcome, Emissary Kjarne, I hope your time with us is enjoyable," he said with a bow. Kjarne returned it with a nod of the head, then entered the party.

Instantly all attention was on him. All black armor was strange, as the Empire had segmented steel plate and the JSDF had their green body armor. The men and women from the Empire started bombarding him with questions.

"What country are you from?"

"Is your country allied with Japan?"

"What are your arms and armor made out of?"

After the bombardment of questions, Andyval finally got a break, as he was resting on one of the many stone benches in the garden. "Emperor Andyval surprises us yet again," Andyval heard to his right. He looked over and saw that Piña was walking towards him, so he moved over to give her room to sit. She currently wore a fancy dress, completely different than her usual outfit of armor and clothes mixed together.

"Emperor Andyval is... a strange ruler," he said about himself. "Barely there for the tedious things, but leading the charge when it's important."

Piña laughed lightly. "I agree. That does sound like something he'd do."

"And what do you think of my liege, Emperor Andyval?"

She thought deeply. With an ever so faint blush, she began explaining what she thought. "He is a strong leader and an even stronger man. He's done things that even the most powerful people of this world dream to accomplish. I don't know if you know this, but right now, according to the JSDF, he's taking on a fire dragon in combat."

Andyval paused for a moment. "Being that I am also in alliance with a Daedric Prince, information can travel fast-"

"Is he hurt!?" Piña interrupted.

"No, no, the opposite. He's already succeeded. Not only in slaying the fire dragon, but he also stood against an apostle and two dragon hatchlings. Sent them running- tails between their legs- with words only."

"Impossible," she muttered in amazement. "Have you informed Itami?"

"Itami has more important things on his plate," Andyval told her. _Plus, he's probably already suspicious of me. If anyone can connect the dots and see through the lies, it's him,_ Andyval speculated. "Anyways, what has your Empire planned to do to make peace with the Cyrodilic Empire?"

Piña frowned. "I haven't spoken with my father, but news of Emperor Andyval's most recent exploit will sway his hand. Because of his stubborn pride, it could be anything from a peace treaty to a political marr- _Oh, no._ " Piña groaned, standing up from the bench. "My brother is here."

The man who Andyval presumed was her brother wore full dark red plate armor. He had short, blonde hair, unlike Piña's red hair, and was about the same height as Andyval.

The Princess went up to try and defuse the situation, but Andyval stayed back to see how it would pan out. After a slightly heated discussion, her brother's eyes fell on him. "You! In the black armor. Who are you?"

Andyval stood up. "I am Kjarne, Emissary from Emperor Andyval of the Cyrodilic Empire." Piña winced at what he said.

"Why haven't I heard of your Empire, or your homeland?" Piña's brother continued.

"My liege is the one that you may know as the 'Emperor Demon in black armor'." Piña's brother and his guards reached for their weapons. "I was sent by his Elder Council to 'test the waters' of your Empire. I have only just arrived, interrupting this party in the progress."

Piña's brother relaxed a little, but not much. "I am First Prince Zorzal El Caeser of the Saderan Empire," he introduced himself, offering his hand. Andyval shook it and the Prince continued talking with Piña, who diverted his attention to the food.

Andyval walked off, exploring the estate grounds until he happened upon a Japanese man. He had styled black hair and wore Saderan Empire robes. The man noticed Andyval and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Sugawara Kouji, I'm with Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs." Andyval responded by introducing himself as Kjarne and giving the man a firm handshake.

"I didn't think that Emperor Andyval would send anyone," Sugawara admitted, taking a seat in the shade. "He's actually the only person that we've seen from his world, so it's quite strange that he would send someone without notice."

Andyval immediately started to rectify that issue. "Emperor Andyval barely converses with his Elder Council. If he did talk to them more, he would know that I was being sent and would have told the JSDF."

Sugawara nodded in understanding. "With every type of government there is bad communication between the branches."

They continued chatting about trivial matters until Piña approached them and started talking about peace between their three nations.

* * *

Later that night when the JSDF and Piña retired to one of her estates, Andyval excused himself and returned to Yao. When he reached where he left her, he saw that she set up a small camp.

"Master, I hope your day-" Yao began, but was interrupted by Andyval.

"Please don't call me master," Andyval replied in his normal voice while while using an Oblivion portal to change to his Ebony Armor.

"My Lord?"

"No."

"My Liege?"

"Just, please, call me Andyval."

She looked at him with surprise. "Andyval, why do you not like titles?"

"They remind me of responsibilities. And hell, I never asked for any of them," he replied, sitting down on the ground next to her.

"What titles do you have?"

He thought for a moment. "As you know, Emperor. But there's also Savior of Nirn, Arch-mage, Listener, Harbinger, Guild Master, Stormblade, Savior of Nirn again, Skaal-Friend, and Savior of Solstheim. I asked for none of them, but all were thrust upon me."

"How was being an Emperor 'thrust upon you'?"

Andyval sighed. "I saved the world too many times, assassinated the last Emperor, and freed my Empire from an army that conquered it thirty years ago."

Yao stared at him with wonder. "How can a single person do so much?"

"I was literally chosen by the gods," He told her. A few minutes later, Andyval felt a faint rumbling, like hundred of horses were galloping in the distance. And it was progressively getting worse.

"Do you feel that?" he asked Yao, shooting up into a standing position.

"What?"

"The ground's shaking. Last time I felt anything like this was when I was near Red Mountain and before that... Arkngthamz."

Yao started to panic a little, as she started to feel the rumbling. "What happened at Arkngthamz?"

"Earthquake," Andyval calmly replied.

"What's an 'Earthquake'!?" She yelled at him, the violent shaking of the ground frightening her to her core.

He plopped back down onto the ground next to her. "Don't know, but it'll be over in a few minutes." Yao calmed down slightly, but reached out and grabbed Andyval's arm, holding on for dear life.

After the earthquake ended, Andyval finally got Yao to fall asleep. _I need to see if everyone in the Capitol is safe,_ he thought.

* * *

 _Damn, everything's a mess_ , Andyval observed. The buildings, which he presumed weren't built to withstand an earthquake, had been damaged. Rubble littered the streets, along with people calling for help or for their family. Andyval ignored it all, making his way to the Imperial palace.

The guards were cowering, allowing him safe passage through the city and even into the palace itself. When he approached the throne room, he overheard Piña talking to someone.

"Father, you must pursuit peace with Japan! You've heard of what only one soldier of their's can do!"

Andyval casted Invisibility, then calmly strode into the throne room. Close to the entrance were a dozen or so bodies, all with bullet holes that the JSDF's weapons produce. On the fringe of all the bodies, Piña's brother laid on the floor, bloodied and bruised. _Seems like I missed the party,_ Andyval mused.

He continued his way towards the throne, seeing Piña's father for the first time. He looked like an older version of Zorzal, but with a beard and dressed in fine robes. _Wait a second, if her father and brother have blonde hair, why does she have red hair?_ Andyval wondered. _Maybe she's a literal red-headed stepchild?_

Piña's father scoffed at what his daughter said. "I will not damage the pride of this Empire."

"But father-"

"No Piña, unless if you have something else to say, leave. You and your _guests_ have already caused too much damage."

She froze a little, but continued. "I have met the 'Emperor Demon in Black Armor'."

He gave his daughter a look of doubt. "And yet you live?"

"His name's Andyval. And he is... powerful." Her father turned to her, giving her his attention. "He harnesses magic strong enough for him to travel between worlds unhindered. He can reanimate the dead. He can-"

"Piña, stop it with this fairy tale," her father cut her off.

"Father, I have a solid report he killed the fire dragon that has been terrorizing the countryside." That shut her father up.

But, he brushed it off. "He's an Emperor, he has armies-"

" _By himself_ ," Piña stressed. "Right after that, he scared off an apostle and two dragon hatchlings. _With words only_."

The Emperor went into deep thought. "Leave me, I must think."

Piña bowed, then walked out of the throne room. Unknowingly to her, Andyval followed.

When they got to a secluded hallway that had no servants or guards, Andyval spoke up. "Looks like you need a drink."

Piña jumped, her hand shooting down to her sword. She spun around, trying to identify where the voice came from. "Show yourself!" she ordered. A couple seconds later, Andyval's Invisibility spell dispelled, revealing him. Piña groaned, her eyes closing in defeat. "You can go invisible?"

"Yup."

Piña just stared at him. "I'm too exhausted for this." She continued on her way, motioning for him to follow. "Is what Kjarne said really true? You killed the fire dragon?"

"Heh, about that," Andyval began.

"You didn't kill it!?" She nearly shouted, turning back towards him.

"No! No, I did," Andyval reassured her. "It's something else." He pulled the Nightingale Hood out of Oblivion, his helmet hiding his smile. Piña's jaw dropped when she made the connections, figuring out that Kjarne was Andyval. Wordlessly, she turned back and continued walking again.

Eventually, she led him into a room. Andyval looked around, seeing that it was spacious and had a large bed, couch, and fireplace. "Your quarters?" he asked, which she responded to with a nod. She sat down on the couch, burying her head in her hands.

"I need someone to talk to. Please, sit," She told him, and he listened. "Have you ever gotten so close to something, yet have it torn away from you at the last second?"

Andyval nodded. "I thought I was going to have a nice life of adventuring, but I was forced to become an Emperor."

"Doesn't sound as bad as everything that you've spent so much effort on crumbling into pieces," She mumbled. Andyval reached into Oblivion and pulled out some Black-Briar mead, which she gladly accepted and started drinking.

"So, how much did you see and hear in the throne room?" Piña asked.

"A ton of dead bodies, a brother beaten into a bloody mess, and a father who won't listen to reason," Andyval replied, retrieving his own mead and putting his helmet in Oblivion. "Who cut them down?"

She recoiled a little bit, not expecting his short beard. Noticing the reason, Andyval pointed at it. "This?" He asked. "That's nothing. I was too busy to keep it clean." With his off-hand, he brought forth the Flames spell, the small ball of fire dancing in his hands. He then brought it across the lower half of his face, carefully singing off the hair. The whole process left Piña surprised.

Andyval motioned for her to talk. She left out a long sigh, preparing herself. "Apparently, my brother was holding a Japanese citizen as a slave. To take her back, Kuribayashi killed his soldiers, then bested him in hand-to-hand combat."

Andyval recoiled a little bit in shock. _I never expected someone with a build like Shino's to be able to do that_ , he thought.

"Enough about my failures to bring peace," Piña said. "How did you manage to kill the fire dragon?"

"I stole a ton of explosives from the JSDF and used them. If they didn't outright kill it, the mountain that collapsed onto it did," Andyval explained.

"How were you able to scare off the apostle and hatchlings, then?"

Andyval paused, which Piña noticed. "Andyval, why do you keep so many things secret? Your two fiancées you mentioned at the inn, your soul being different, your abilities, and even your Empire! Nobody but you has been there! I'm starting to doubt-" She froze, catching herself. "I'm sorry, it's just been a very stressful day."

 _She's right,_ Andyval agreed. _I do keep things too secret._ "Piña, I'm the way I am because I've lived a hard life. There are many things too difficult to tell, or too long to." Piña looked sorry for pressing, but he let out a short chuckle. "But, once I've made an impression on your Father, I guess I can bring you and some people from the JSDF to Tamriel."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

* * *

They had stayed up late drinking and talking. Piña asked questions about Tamriel, and Andyval answered. Eventually, she dozed off, leaving Andyval alone. _And, I can't sleep well because of my lycanthropy,_ he complained to himself. Thinking of things to do, he looking back to the day before. _Wait a second. Mountain. Yao. Dragon._ He put all three together, resulting in: _Dragon Scroll. It's prediction was true._

Remembering back to before the Diet, he had looked into the Elder Scrolls, and the Dragon Scroll gave a prophecy. Which, like all other that come from the Scrolls, was true. _Maybe I should..._ Andyval pulled out the three scrolls he had in his possession, setting them on his lap.

Dragon. Blood. Sun.

During his time in the Imperial City, he learned much from the Moth Priests. Things such as meditation and spells to protect one's mind from the effects of reading one. Because of his Dragon Blood and magical prowess, it was relatively safe for him. Looking over to Piña to make sure that she was asleep, which she was.

Andyval picked up the Sun Scroll and readied himself. He opened it and saw nothing.

He set it down then opened the next, the Dragon Scroll. Here, he saw the apostle he met before, Giselle, conversing with someone. The fuzziness of the Scroll's vision prevented him from seeing who. Andyval closed it and set it down, sighing lightly.

Lastly, he reached for the Blood Scroll. and when he opened it, the visions leapt out at him. Instantly, his sight was covered in swarming lights. Calming himself, he focused on the lights, and they suddenly became clear. It was one word, over and over, in hundreds of languages. Languages from his world and from what he presumed Piña's world and the JSDF's world.

It said one thing. ' **BETRAYAL** '.

 _Betrayal of what?_ Andyval pondered. _Betrayal that causes blood? Blood that betrays? Damnable Scrolls._

Silently, but growing louder, her heard a voice. "Andyval?" A few seconds later, and louder, "Andyval?" Louder this time, shouting, "Andyval!" He jumped back into reality, closing the Scroll quickly and ending the hallucinations.

With blinking eyes, he looked over to Piña. She was terrified, a look of worry adorned her face. "What time is it?" Andyval asked.

"A little after dawn. When I woke up, you were just staring at that scroll. Are you okay?"

He nodded, putting the three Scrolls back into Oblivion. A little shell-shocked, he responded, "Yeah, just the Elder Scrolls are powerful. Looking into the past, present, or future has some side effects." _Although, a changed perception of time is different than before._

"What did you see?"

"I... I genuinely don't know," Andyval told her, his mind in a panic. _I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. If it's a 'Betrayal that causes blood' it could be between my Empire, her Empire, or the JSDF. Maybe even all three._

Piña still gave him a concerned look. "Well, last night you said you wanted to speak with my Father."

Andyval snapped out of his thoughts. "Where is he?"

"He should be waking up any time now. Why?"

"I'm going to prepare," Andyval said, equipping his Emperor's robes and Aetherial crown with an Oblivion portal. "When I get done with your Father, I need to leave the Capital. If you still want to come to Tamriel, excuse yourself and meet me at the estate from yesterday." He gave her a half smile, then casted Invisibility.

As he was about to walk away, he remembered something. "Piña? How many of my titles should introduce myself with?"

She jumped a little, hearing his disembodied voice. "Well, two emperors meeting hasn't happened before..."

"I want to impress, so I guess I'll use them all," he said with an unseen shrug, then left the room. He worked his way back through the palace, eventually making it to the throne room.

The only people there were guards, who had finally got their act together after the earthquake. Considering that there weren't a bunch of dead soldiers, the servants did too. Andyval, unseen, walked up to the throne and sat down. Recasting Invisibility every so often, he waited for Piña and her Father.

After a good half hour, he heard them. "... Father, we must-"

"No, Piña, they pose us no threat at this moment. I've consulted with the Generals and they've begun strategizing our next move."

The two entered the throne room, Piña trying to persuade her father. "But, you, nor the Generals, know how powerful they are!"

"Piña, do you look underestimate your own country that much?" he asked with a slight sneer.

They reached the center of the large room, which Andyval took as his queue to begin, he asked out loud, "Do you underestimate other countries as well, Emperor?" Molt froze and the Guards drew their weapons. Andyval dispelled Invisibility, revealing that he was seated rather comfortably on the throne.

The guards rushed forward, but the Emperor motioned for them to stop. "I am Molt Sol Augustus, Emperor of Sadera. Who are you?"

"I go by many titles," Andyval replied, uncharacteristically cold. "Arch-Mage, Harbinger, Listener, Stormblade, Qahnaarin, Guild Master, Champion, Dovahkiin, twice over Savior of Nirn. But in this situation, the most important is Andyval, Emperor of Tamriel."

Molt frowned, glancing at Piña. "'Piña, stop it with this fairy tale'," Andyval repeated Molt's words from the night before, mocking him. "You really should listen to her more, you know?"

"Get to the point," Molt demanded.

"Months ago, I sent one of your defeated soldiers to you with a message: 'The only way to save yourself and your empire is an unconditional surrender'. Your daughter's diplomacy gave me a few ideas. The main one being: 'Maybe I should try diplomacy myself, instead of _brutally and systematically slaughtering_ my enemies'."

"When I was in here last night, you spoke of 'not damaging the pride of my Empire'. I respect that. From Emperor to Emperor, I'm willing to give you some leeway. Come up with a deal, one that results in your Empire becoming subservient to mine, yet not an unconditional surrender, and I might accept it. If you don't, I will kill your people. I will kill your soldiers. I will kill your Lords and Generals. Then, lastly, I will kill you. All. On. My. Own."

Andyval stood up, then walked to the base of the steps at the front of the throne. Halfway down, he was consumed by an Oblivion portal. When he came out not even a second later, he was wearing his Ebony armor. "Remember my terms, Emperor. Once you've come up with something, send Piña to retrieve me." Towards the end, Molt looked rather grim, so Andyval decided that he did good.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Out of nowhere, a nearby explosion rocked the palace. "Was that you?" Molt asked with anger.

"No," Andyval replied. "That was most likely the JSDF. Seems like they're pretty angry about you enslaving some of their citizens." Molt mumbled something about his 'stupid son'.

Andyval casted Invisibility, disappearing from sight. "I should also inform you of something, Emperor Molt. I made something quite clear to Japan, and their world. If they do _anything_ to _any_ part of Tamriel, I would go to war with not just Japan, but their whole world. If you were to become part of Tamriel, both of your current crises would end."

He walked out of the throne room, leaving Molt to think about his options.

* * *

Andyval waited at the estate for a few hours, but eventually around Noon, Piña showed up. "I thought you weren't going to show," he called out to her.

"The JSDF blew up the Senate building. I had to explain to them the dangers that the Empire was against, including you," the Princess explained. "That whole speech was rather cold, even for you."

Andyval chuckled, motioning for her to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to get one more person. I got stuck with her after I helped out a Dark Elf clan that was being decimated by the fire dragon."

A mile walk later, Yao came into sight. "Master Andyval, who is your Friend?"

"Master?" Piña questioned.

Andyval sighed. "Yao, meet Princess Piña Co Lada. Piña, meet Yao Ha Dushi, she was forced upon me as a reward from the Dushi clan." When Yao heard Piña's title, she drop to the Dark Elf's signature bow.

"So she's your slave?" Piña frowned. "I didn't think you were that kind of person, Andyval."

"I told her that I didn't want her, let alone as a slave, but she's apparently 'fine with it'," Andyval defended himself, causing Yao to blush at the end.

Piña looked at the Elf suspiciously, then towards Andyval. "How are we going to get to Alnus?"

"Portal," he curtly explained.

The Princess' eyes widened a little. "Is that safe?"

"I once traveled with someone a lot. I know how to open a multi-person Oblivion portal," he reassured her.

Andyval held his hands out. "Just form a circle and I'll do everything." They did so, joining hands. Piña was to his left and Yao to his right. "But, before we go, are either of you virgins?" The two women froze and lit up with slight blushes. "This is a serious question. I need to know if I should steer away from certain Princes because they'd ask for your virginity as the price for travelling," Andyval told them.

The two women looked down and nodded, to flustered and confused to speak.

"Okay then, just keep the circle maintained and we should be safe."

"Should?" Yao asked. "I don't think we should-"

"Too late," Andyval interrupted her, casting the spell.

A moment later, they were somewhere else. They opened their eyes, revealing a sky in twilight. They were on a cliff, which overlooked a silver city. Piña and Yao looked around, staring in wonder. "Huh, Azura," Andyval commented.

"Yeah, Azura," the trio heard. They turned towards the person who spoke, and saw that she was more beautiful than the scenery. She looked like a normal human, yet somehow extraordinary. She wore a floor length white dress. The dress had no arms, but around her hips, cloth branched off. One end of the cloth went to her wrists, the other end fell to the floor. She had pale, clear skin and platinum hair. Her brow was adorned with a wreath of flowers.

"What's the price?" Andyval asked. Not knowing how to react, the two women bowed deeply.

Azura chuckled at their actions, motioning for them to return to normal. "Why don't you introduce your friends, Andyval?" He did so, introducing the two. Azura looked at Yao. "You. What are you?"

"I-I'm a Dark Elf," Yao told her, stuttering.

Azura nodded. "In Nirn I created the Dark Elves. Three of them angered me, so I cursed their whole race, turning their skin gray and reddening their eyes."

Yao grew visibly uncomfortable, causing Azura to let out laughter. "You may leave, Andyval."

The three reformed the circle, then left Azura's realm.

They materialized with an Oblivion portal right next to the Gate in Alnus. While the two were looking at their surroundings with disbelief, Andyval immediately broke the circle, moving to talk to one of the passing soldiers. After a few words, the soldier saluted and quickly left.

When he returned to the two women, Yao asked him, "Andyval, why did Azura..."

"Say what she said? When you've experienced many things, your sense of humor gets warped," Andyval explained, internally chuckling. _I know that, because I'm guilty of it too._

After standing there for a couple minutes, Piña spoke up. "Why are we just standing here? Didn't you tell me that we're going to Tamriel?"

"I sent that soldier to inform Itami I have a 'mission of utmost importance'. Itami will be here in a few minutes with a few more people that are coming with us."

"Why didn't we go and find them ourselves?"

Andyval shrugged. "This base is huge. There's thousands of people in it. It'd take forever to find him! Besides it's fun to throw around the weight of your position once in a while. You've done it before, haven't you, _Imperial Princess_?"

Piña froze, then turned away. "No," she mumbled.

 _Lies,_ Andyval thought, as Itami, Shino, Lelei, Tuka, and sadly, Rory, approached. They had varying expressions, ranging from confused, annoyed, to even a little scared in Tuka's part. Rory however, was quite angry.

"Andyval, who's this?" Itami asked, reffering to Yao.

The Dark Elf stepped forward. "I'm Yao Ha Dushi. I'm Andyval's sla-"

"Retainer," Andyval cut her off sternly. "She's a retainer that her clan gave to me for killing the fire dragon."

Itami gave him a suspicious look, but continued on with a different subject. "What's this mission you're talking about?"

The Emperor clasped his hands together. "I have gathered you here today because we are going on an adventure."

Shino interrupted them. "Andyval, I haven't done my debriefing for when I was in the capitol-"

"That can wait.," he countered, brushing off the words.

"Is this 'adventure' sanctioned by General Hazama or Defense Minister Kanou?" Itami questioned. And in response, Andyval raised a finger to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

Rory cut in, glaring at him. "If I'm going anywhere, I need my axe back. You still haven't returned it since the inn."

"I'll give it to you if you turn around," Andyval told her, a plan forming in his head.

Rory did so. But instead of an axe, Andyval pulled the Wabbajack out of Oblivion. With a flash of red light, she was turned into a black furred, red eyed rabbit. It took her a few seconds to realize her situation, and when she did, she started squealing.

 _By the gods, the only other time I heard a rabbit make that sound was when I roasted it alive with the Flames spell._ Andyval returned the staff to Oblivion and picked her up and started petting her, calming her down. The gathered people gaped at the display, unable to form words.

"Yeah, I needed to do this," Andyval awkwardly explained.

"Seriously?' Shino asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, we're not going a conventional way," he responded. "Everyone hold hands and form a circle."

They awkwardly did so. Itami asked, "Why?"

"I'm using a portal to bring us to Tamriel."

Piña and Yao were the only was that didn't stare at him.

"Tamriel?" Shino quietly asked.

"Yeah, my homeland," Andyval curtly replied.

"Don't these portals go to the Daedra or whatever?" Itami inquired with concern.

"I'll use rabbit Rory as a focal point. It'll home in on Sheogorath, who is one of the relatively nicer Princes... although we'd have to catch one of his good moods, since he's extremely insane."

Everyone slowly linked hands. Piña and Yao, who were next to Andyval, grabbed his elbows since he was holding Rory. Andyval started gathering up magic and ordered the group, "Now, please stay calm and don't break the circle. If you do, some of you may be cast into an interdimensional void. When we arrive, don't stare at anything. Do not speak unless spoken to. Let me do the talking." They reluctantly nodded in agreement and Andyval cast the spell.

After a few seconds of seeing nothing and hearing the roar of an Oblivion Portal, the first thing that greeted them was a giddy, heavily accented voice shouting, "Andy, my boy! Just in time for tea! Even better, you've brought guests!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter took me so long because of family matters, school, new video games, really shitty internet, and knowing no concept of prioritizing.**

 **I wrote thousands of words, but had difficulty meshing the parts together. I would write something (greater than 5K words) out, not like it then tear it apart and re-use some of it. This is somewhere between the third and sixth revision. The revision before this one easily had around 10K words, most of which, I didn't use here. Whatever I didn't use in this chapter, I'll use in another. Another part of doing this is that it may seem a tad bit fragmented.**

 **I also took a little closer look at the Inn battle. The guns in the anime and manga lacked uniformity and the ones they chose are annoying. I'd bet money that the people who chose what weapons to draw don't know the difference between a magazine and a clip. Hell, the guns were even different between the anime and manga. I threw in weapons that would have made more sense.**

 **If one of you start complaining about me changing the weapons, seriously, look at the weapons that are in the anime and manga. Magpul PDRs (Which technically were canceled and haven't even been produced in real life), KRISS Vectors, some sort of M4 style rifle, H &K MP7s, a FN P90, a Kel-Tec KSG, and a couple others are what were unidentifiable in the manga. In the anime, it shows completely different weapons.**

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_

 **Because I'm approaching the end of the GATE manga and anime, I'm releasing** **one more chapter** **after this one (which I've done a lot in already), then putting it on an indefinite hiatus. Because of the differences in the manga, anime, and light novel, I'd rather wait until when the anime gets updated. Since that is what I am following.**

 **The next chapter should be fast compared to this one. I know exactly what I'm doing. I know what order it's going to be in. And I have a third of it written out.**

 **I could squeeze in another chapter after that, but I'd like some room to see what happens in season three. I'd like that room to plan, instead of backing myself into a corner. (Also, it's not an 'if' the anime gets a 3rd season. It's a 'when', because of how successful it is)**

 **As for my Halo/GATE crossover, I'm having a fuck ton of difficulty trying to cross a hurdle. I've tried repeatedly, but couldn't do jack to progress it in a way I liked. I'm trashing it for now, but I'll occasionally poke and prod at it until I like it and manage to be able to write a second chapter.**


End file.
